Viejos Conocidos
by Rise Of Nightmare
Summary: Una psiquiatra/forense alemana en Midgard y una gran consentida de los reyes en Asgard. Loki conoce a la nueva anfitriona del castillo, al menos es nueva para él, pues es el único que no la recuerda, pues eran muy pequeños en ese entonces. Ella es la pequeña que rueda por su cabeza, dándole sueños húmedos por la noche desde hace años tratando de recordar cómo será en la actualidad.
1. El Inicio

Sí, ya vengo con uno nuevo, espero que lo disfruten, saludos, no olviden comentar. ;3

* * *

La mañana en Berlín ha sido bastante fría, más con eso de que no ha dejado de nevar. Me pongo mi bata blanca y recojo mis rizos azabaches en una coleta, me miro al espejo y veo que mi palidez es notable, aunque tengo la nariz y mejillas rojas. Parezco Rodolfo EL Reno, pero albino. Salgo de mi oficina y camino hasta la sala de reunión, camino por los blancos pasillos por unos segundos, observando cada pintura, escultura y cada maceta colorida con hojas verdes abundantes. No parece un psiquiátrico, parece un lugar de retiro, eso relaja más a mis pacientes. Abro de par en par las puertas de caoba tallada del lugar, algunos pacientes se asustan, otros se ponen felices de verme, los demás se tranquilizan. Eso es un buen progreso.

\- Buenos días –saludo en un tono firme, pero amable, como siempre.

\- Buenos días –responden.

\- Bien –tomo mi libreta y me siento en mi sillón –hoy veremos sus progresos ¿alguien gusta empezar?

\- Yo –dice rápidamente Kata.

\- Adelante.

\- Ya no he tenido más visitas –dice, aunque luce nerviosa –solo la noche anterior.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu reacción?

\- Reflexionar.

\- ¿Reflexionar?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Llegaste a una conclusión?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cuál fue?

\- Que sueño con los ojos abiertos, no descanso como debería.

\- Estas alerta por la noche ¿por qué? –pregunto, me mira a mí y luego a mis espaldas, todos están nerviosos –ten la confianza de decírmelo, Kata.

\- No se lo digas –murmura alguien.

\- Nos irá mal a todos –escucho.

\- ¡Cállate, bruja! –dice alguien más.

Pero ninguna palabra sale de sus bocas. Lo he hecho de nuevo.

\- ¿Tienen algo que decir todos al respecto? –digo, visiblemente se tensan, de un salto me pongo de pie, exaltándolos un poco, miro a mis espaldas, Albert y Gordon, los enfermeros, están escoltando el lugar, les pido que se retiren, cierro las puertas y las ventanas que daban entrada al pasillo y vuelvo a mi lugar, algunos suspiran.

\- Doctora Kozlov –murmura John.

\- Dime.

\- Los enfermeros… no puedo.

\- Los enfermeros golpearon a Kata y a Ingrid –dice rápidamente Anastasia.

\- Lewis –hablo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del más joven del lugar, quita la mirada de la vista panorámica de la habitación y me mira tímidamente.

\- ¿Sí, doctora Kozlov?

\- ¿Qué tal vamos?

\- Igual, doctora Kozlov –después de una larga charla con todos, después de administras medicamentos, algunas disminuyendo. Me levante de mi silla.

\- La sesión terminó, nos veremos el próximo mes si es posible, espero que les agrade su nuevo doctor –les digo –Lewis, acompáñame –le digo y salgo de la habitación seguida por un joven de veinte años, medio alto, tez blanca, ojos azules y de rizos rojos.

Entramos a mi oficina, me senté en mi reclinable, crucé mis piernas. El chico tomó asiento frente a mí. Como siempre.

\- Cuéntame desde el principio, desde tus indicios hasta ahora.

\- Pero, doctora...

\- Es necesario, y no me llames doctora.

\- Está bien –dice y por fin comienza con la historia de siempre.

Tiene padres y hermanos amorosos. El padre es coronel en La Marina y su madre es chef, dueña de un restaurant lujoso, sus hermanas estudian mercadotecnia y administración. Él estudiaba diseño industrial y actuación, sus padres lo aceptaron, no serían un Marín. Pero eso no les preocupaba. Les preocupaban las pesadillas del joven. Tiene ilusiones y un gran rencor a sus padres por no haberle dicho que es adoptado, le dije que se pasará esa parte, sabe que es malagradecido de su parte odiarlos. Continua con las ilusiones, dice que son seguidas. Que es como un**_Déjà vu. Sus padres no lo aceptan, pero yo sé lo que es._ **Ellos lo internaron aquí hace dos meses. Digamos que soy su mejor amiga, pues ya los conocía.

\- No quiero que lo niegues.

\- Eso no existe –murmura.

\- Te envolverás en la verdadera locura si dices eso, Lewis.

\- Entonces…

\- Son visiones, puedes ver el futuro exactamente como es, sin equivocaciones. Tómalo como un don. La advertencia del museo, y la de Nueva York, acertaste a esas guerras hace dos años, que eso te sirva de ejemplo.

\- Nunca creí en esas cosas.

\- Hay muchas cosas en las que uno no puede creer, y sin embargo, estas están casi frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Saldré de aquí?

\- Ahora mismo, si tú quieres.

\- Pero ¿y mis padres?

\- Ya eres mayor de edad, sé que sabes cuidarte –me levanté.

\- Pero…

\- Acompáñame –lo interrumpo de nuevo, bajamos por el elevador y llegamos al garaje, entramos a mi A1 y comencé a manejar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A mi departamento –contesto, llegamos al edificio Fasanen dela misma calle, bajamos del auto y entramos al edificio –desde hace semanas les dije a tus padres que estabas bien. Así que no te preocupes –las puertas se abrieron en el penthouse, dando vista a todo el lugar, el living es blanco con cuadros grises y negros y con asientos al tono de estos –solo que no saben que ya saliste.

\- ¿Querida? –escucho, pronto una mujer e cabellos rojizos corre a abrazarme –querida, te extrañé tanto estos años.

\- Madre, que sorpresa.

\- ¿Y quién es este joven? –pregunta curiosa.

\- Madre, él es Lewis Wilson, un amigo del psiquiátrico.

\- Lewis, ella es mi madre, Freyja Kozlov.

\- Como la diosa –comenta al saludarla.

\- Sí, como la diosa, madre él sabe algunas cosas de mitología e historia, te agradará.

\- Supongo que sí –sonríe.

\- Oh, por cierto –saco una tarjeta y se la doy a Lewis –tu departamento está a dos pisos abajo, es un obsequio de tus padres, volverás a estudiar, ya tienes cuenta bancaria, así que no batallarás, deberías ir a verlo.

\- Claro –dice, toma la tarje y baja sorprendido por el elevador.

\- Mi madre vino de Asgard por alguna razón –la miro curiosa y sonríe.

\- ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! –exclama.

\- Madre, no me gusta celebrarlo.

\- Odín y Frigga te extrañan, contando con Thor.

\- Madre…

\- Hija, no discutiré por esto, no has ido por más de un siglo a Asgard.

\- Solo no he entrado al castillo, madre.

\- Te has perdido todos los cumpleaños.

\- Madre.

\- Irás.

\- Pero…

\- Sin discusiones, ahora quítate esas fachas midgardianas –dice cambiando su ropa con magia.

\- En tu cuarto he dejado tu ropa favorita, querida –dice, está roja de coraje, le paso por un lado y entro a mi habitación, tomo una ducha y miro la ropa, pantalones de cuero ajustado, un pequeño blusón color vino, botas y gabardina ajustada de cuero. Mi madre entra.

\- Al menos has…

\- Sí, madre, sigo con él.

\- Entonces Surt te visita.

\- Sí, lo hace casi diario, ya me aburre.

\- Desde un principio le hubieses dicho que no –me dice mientras me ayuda con la armadura dorada, después hombreras y la gran capa color vino. Más bien un rojo sangre muy oscuro.

\- No discutamos, mejor cuéntame ¿qué tal Asgard?

\- Igual de dorado y hermoso que siempre, apuesto a que adorarás a los príncipes, tienes siglos sin convivir con ellos.

\- Que yo recuerde solo es Thor.

\- Hija, definitivamente es mi culpa que no sepas nada, tal vez cuando lo veas lo recuerdes –dice, un arcoíris se abre en mi habitación y llegamos al tal Bifröst.

\- Princesa Rygge, bienvenida a Asgard después de siglos.

\- Gracias Heimdall.


	2. Bienvenida Ry

Espero que lo disfruten, saludos, no olviden comentar. ;3

* * *

Rygge.

Cabalgamos hasta llegar al castillo, el lugar sigue igual de hermoso, y lo primero que capto es el aire limpio de Asgard. Dejamos a un lado los caballos y nos encaminamos al lugar.

\- Por cierto ¿por qué vengo de gala?

\- Porque es tu bienvenida.

\- Madre, espero que no haya mucha gente –con magia me deshago de la capa y las armaduras.

\- Te prometo que no, Ry –dice, las puertas del salón principal se abren, al fondo está el trono de Odín, el Hliðskjálf, y de un costado sale el mismo junto a su reina, la cual viene con un paso rápido, llega a mí y me abraza.

\- Por los dioses, Rygge, estás más alta, y más hermosa –dice la reina.

\- Es un honor tenerte de vuelta, Rygge –dice Odín después de un buen abrazo.

\- Te presentaría a mis hijos, apuesto que ni los recuerdas, pero han de estar dormidos u ocupados.

\- Solo Thor, madre –comenta acercándosenos un hombre de cabellos negros largos con las puntas rizadas, es delgado y alto, me sobresale por lo menos casi diez centímetros, o menos, y viste de cuero negro y manta verde.

\- Oh, bueno, eso es normal –ríe Frigga, mira a mi madre y esta asiente –bueno, querida, este es mi segundo hijo, pues supongo que recuerdas más a Thor.

\- Soy Loki Odinson –dice, y oculta una mueca, vuelve a sonreír, toma mi mano y la besa.

\- Rygge Freyjason –me mira con sorpresa, estrechamos las manos y beso su mejilla.

\- Vaya, definitivamente has heredado la belleza de tu madre –dice.

\- Oh, no, querido, me la robo toda y todavía le sobra –dice mi madre, ellos ríen, menos yo.

\- Bueno, la cena será dentro de unas horas, los esperaremos ahí –dice Frigga y antes de retirarse con mi madre dice:

\- Loki, llévala a su habitación.

\- Claro, madre –contesta y comenzamos a caminar –entonces ¿de dónde vienes? –pregunta.

\- De Fólkvangr, aunque he estado en Midgard por un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Midgard? –parece como si escupiera veneno –lo creo como uno de los nueve mundos menos avanzado.

\- Y tienes razón, aunque en algún momento lograrán estar a nuestro alcance, pero solo tecnológicamente, aunque esa misma tecnología está haciendo que dañen su ambiente, muy pocos lugares me gustan de ese mundo.

\- ¿Y qué haces en él?

\- Vivo una vida sencilla.

\- No luces sencilla.

\- No lo soy.

\- Igual, sigue siendo un gusto.

\- Por ahora.

\- No eres de muchos amigos ¿cierto?

\- El único buen amigo que tengo vive en Midgard, Loki.

\- Un midgardiano ¿y cómo se llama?

\- Anthony Stark –le digo, parece como si tragara grueso

\- Ya veo ¿yo podría contar como amigo?

\- Me es difícil confiar en las personas.

\- ¿En serio solo tienes ese amigo?

\- Digamos que en siglos y algunos años pasados también fue Thor.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué te trae de vuelta a Asgard?

\- Las fuerzas de Freyja.

\- No vienes por gusto, entonces.

\- Que listo –le digo –vengo porque mi madre y los reyes tienen siglos sin verme, al igual que los príncipes –lo miro –y por otros asuntos.

\- ¡Por los dioses! –exclama una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello castaño recogido –Rygge, mi niña –me abraza emocionada.

\- Hola, Hlin –saludo a una de las tres sirvientas de Frigga, una de las mejores sanadoras de Asgard, y quien fue mi nana y maestra después que mi madre.

\- Estás más alta, estás divina, y tu belleza resalta, por eso te he reconocido, y tu cabellera sigue negra, la verdad tenía la idea de que la cambiarías.

\- Preferí dejarla así, aunque la verdad ni recuerdo porqué está así.

\- Mi niña, recuérdalo; Loki lo tiño cuando eran pequeños por haberte comido sus dulces.

\- Oh, claro –finjo recordarlo.

\- Bueno, querida, príncipe, los dejo, deben alistarse para la cena de esta noche, apuesto a que todos en el palacio están felices por tu llegada.

\- Supongo, espero recordarlos a todos.

\- Siempre tan bromista –ríe, me abraza, hace reverencia y se va.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdas ese día ¿verdad?

\- No, ni idea.

\- Pues yo creo que lo acabo de hacer –sonríe como si en verdad me recordara.

\- Pues, que bien –seguimos caminado, cuenta algunas anécdotas y me hace reír.

\- … aunque admitiré que la última vez que fui a Midgard no mea gradó nada, odio ese lugar.

\- Me agradas, Loki, no lo arruines –él no borra su sonrisa, me molesta. Aparezco un bozal de plata sobre sus labios, se sorprende, leo su mente y le trae recuerdos, aunque no muy claros, pero un bozal parecido está en ellos, se poner ojo, creo que es de coraje, lo desaparezco con un movimiento de mi mano.

\- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?

\- Un truco –digo modesta.

\- ¿Truco? Pues deberías saber que soy el dios de las travesuras, de los engaños y tengo bastante magia a mi favor.

\- Travesuras ¿ah? –lo miro, de otro movimiento de mi mano lo desnudo por completo.

\- ¡Oye! –exclama y de un movimiento el trata de hacerme lo mismo, pero al bloquearlo solo logra romper mi ropa y dejar mi escote de fuera.

\- Que malo eres, pensé que tendrías mejores trucos –lo visto de nuevo, abro unas enormes puertas de par en par y entro a mi habitación. Ya sabía cuál era, pues como dije antes, conozco el lugar.

* * *

Loki.

Caminé por los pasillos de Asgard hasta llegar con Thor, pues le dije que quería reunirme con él a medio día en el balcón principal del palacio, en cuando llegué al lugar vi que Thor venía sonriente, apuesto a que viene de Midgard. Se acercó a mí y nos sentamos en una de las bardas.

\- Entonces… ¿ya la viste? –es lo primero que dice –me han dicho que ahora es más hermosa.

\- En verdad que lo es… aunque es demasiado descontrolada con su magia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, acaso ya te mostró sus trucos?

\- Más que eso, me desvistió con un solo movimiento de su mano, lo bueno es que fue fuera de su habitación y nadie estaba.

\- Bueno, supongo que con tu pose de superioridad logró verte de pies a cabeza, Loki, sería imposible que ella no hiciera eso –ríe como recordando algo.

\- No necesito que me des explicaciones de su curiosidad.

\- Supongo que con el tiempo la conocerás mejor, te aseguro que aun y con sus personalidades te caerá bien.

\- ¿Personalidades?

\- Tomate tiempo con ella si te lo permite –se levanta y camina, lo sigo.

\- ¿Cómo la conociste?

\- Nuestras madres son amigas, Loki, a ella la conocí cuando era bastante pequeña en una reunión cuando tenía cuatro, ustedes tenían como dos años, o sea que fue hace siglos ¿no recuerdas haber jugado con ella?

\- No –trato de hacer memoria.

\- Era una niña tan rubia que su cabello parecía blanco, nunca se cansaba de jugar y…

\- ¿Es quien creaba bolas de fuego y hielo?

\- Sí, la que te lanzó una esfera cuando tenían como siete años, y la que te ha provocado inmemorables erecciones los últimos siglos tratando de recrearla ya madura –se burla, pues es cierto.

\- ¡Thor!

\- Admítelo –ríe –tú mismo me contaste en nuestra adolescencia, y todavía años después, te la pasabas imaginando cómo sería ahora, incluso creaste una ilusión una vez dormido.

\- Tengo tantas preguntas por hacerle –murmuro.

\- Pues esperemos que te recuerde, y que le agrades, pero que no te extrañe si se queja de su cabello.

\- Bueno, al menos dijo que le agrado.

\- Eso es bueno, aunque ¿desde cuándo te interesa que le agrades a alguien?

\- Que no te importe.

\- Pues que a ti sí te importe que ella cambia mucho de humor.

\- Aun no puedo creer que la conozcas mejor que yo –exclamó.

\- A veces voy un paso adelante, Loki.

\- Solo a veces, Thor.


	3. Secretos Part1

Espero que lo disfruten, saludos, no olviden comentar. ;3

* * *

Rygge.

La cena del día anterior ha sido bastante acogedora, aunque admitiré que los abrazos y saludos me asfixiaron por completo, contando con los de mi madre, pues esta mañana ella y Frigga vinieron a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. Después de mi ducha me cambio, trenzo mi cabello y salgo del lugar, pues mi madre me pidió que por lo menos recompensara mi falta en el almuerzo yendo a la hora de comida.

\- ¿Te acompaño? –pregunta Loki al salir de su habitación, pues está frente a la mía, solo que las puertas tienen una grata distancia de diez metros.

\- Seguro –le digo, hacemos en silencio el camino hasta el comedor familiar, Loki se sienta a la izquierda de Frigga, rodeo la mesa y me siento a un lado de mi madre, mi lugar está frente al de Loki, me sonríe, comenzamos a comer, yo tomo un plato y me sirvo un filete carne y frutos rojos.

\- ¿Qué tal te han tratado los príncipes, querida? –pregunta la reina.

\- Bien, tiene unos hijos bastante educados.

\- Bueno, Rygge, admitiré que me preocupaba tu reacción ante todos, pensé que nos olvidarías.

\- Bueno, yo admitiré que trabajo en recordarlos bien a todos –tomo un bocado de mi carne, el ultimo. Ahora como mi fruta –pero conviviré más tiempo con todos, como antes –bajo mi tenedor cubriendo mi sonrisa causada por las muecas de Thor.

\- Thor, deja comer, a la joven en paz –le reprime Odín.

\- Perdón, padre –me sonríe y giña el ojo.

\- Y, Rygge ¿qué tal te la has pasado en el mundo de los mortales?

\- Digamos que bien, he estado estudiando la mente humana, algunas no son tan comunes como se piensa.

\- Rygge, cuéntale sobre Lewis.

\- No creo que sea apropiado.

\- Vamos, cuéntanos –dice el rey mientras come otro buen bocado de pollo.

\- Bueno, en Midgard, supongo que mi madre les contó del psiquiátrico.

\- Sí, lo hiso.

\- Bueno, hay un chico llamado Lewis, es un gran amigo, es un vidente, puede ver exactamente lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, su más grande logro fue ver lo que pasaría en el museo de Berlín hace unos años, y la guerra que hubo en Nueva York, me dijo exactamente cómo sería.

\- ¿Y te dijo quién lo causaría? –pregunta Loki, los tenedores suenan al caer.

\- Me dijo que eso me perjudicaría en un futuro, y como siempre tiene razón, le hice caso, aunque admitiré que le insistí por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y cómo es que la mente humana desarrolla esas habilidades? –pregunta Thor.

\- Bueno a decir verdad, allá les llaman _dones_ aunque podríamos creer que su cerebro se desarrolla a un gran nivel en las supersticiones.

\- De hecho, Rygge, son dones –dice Frigga.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, Rygge? –pregunta Odín.

\- Tal vez por un par de meses…

\- O más –me interrumpe mi madre –es para que pases más tiempo en los otros mundos, sé que ya los conoces todos, pero quiero que pases más tiempo con la familia.

\- No te molestes, querida, pero tu madre tiene razón –dice Frigga.

\- Bueno, tal vez y me quede por bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir? –dice Thor.

\- Creo que es buena idea –comenta Loki.

\- ¿O acaso un midgaridano te enamoró? –pregunta disgustado El Padre De Todo.

\- Eso sería imposible, y más con ya sabes quién –dice mi madre y todos la miran curiosos.

\- No salgo con nadie –aclaré, terminé mi postre y dejé a un lado mi plato.

\- Por cierto, Ry, tu madre nos habló te tu accidente hace un año –comenta Frigga y todos me miran.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en Midgard? –pregunta Odín.

\- Bueno, efectivamente tuve un accidente hace unos meses, perdí la memoria por unas semanas, batalle un poco en recordar a mis pacientes del psiquiátrico, tuve que leer de nuevo todos sus diagnósticos, aunque la información la recuperé en unos días, mi madre incluso estuvo recordándome cosas sobre los nueve mundos, más sobre Asgard, sobre ustedes, me hablo de los príncipes, y fue con los recuerdos que más batallé.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente? –pregunta Loki.

\- Montando una Harley Davidson, era una Fat-Boy 2002, era hermosa, lástima que se destrozó por completo.

\- ¿Qué es una Harley Davidson? –pregunta Fandral, uno de los amigos de Thor.

\- Es una motocicleta, un vehículo midgardiano, las he visto, en verdad son hermosas –dice Thor.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Entonces te quedarás? –pregunta Thor.

\- Sí, me quedaré.

\- Te divertirás en Asgard, querida, solo espero que tus travesuras y las de Loki no se unan para mal.

\- Reina, por eso no se preocupe, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, contando ahora –me levante –la comida y el postre estuvieron deliciosos, con permiso –hice una pequeña reverencia y salí del lugar.

Necesito relajarme, ahora me han recordado que efectivamente estoy con alguien. Maldito Loki, porque tienes que ser tan atractivo. Espero borrar esa frase de mi memoria, aunque estoy demasiado consciente de que su parecido con Nick no me agrada. Camino por más pasillos hasta llegar al jardín de cerezos, camino hasta los bordes y me siento a orillas del río, a respirar el aire tan puro, a disfrutar la vista del lugar, contando con los pececillos dorados que saltan una y otra vez. Escucho unas ramas romperse tras de mí y a alguien maldecir por lo bajo. No dudo en preparar una daga.

\- ¿Puedo? –pregunta.

Me alivia un poco saber que es Loki.

\- Adelante –le digo y me hago a un lado, para que después tome asiento a mí lado.

\- ¿Para qué la daga?

\- Por si era necesario, pues has logrado sorprenderme, cosa que nadie había hecho.

\- ¿Te gusta hacer travesuras?

\- Me gusta jugar con las personas de maneras delicadas, Loki, pero sí.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Así –chasqueo los dedos y prendo fuego a su capa, de un salto se levanta, congelo las llamas y luego las deshago reparando la capa.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Puedo crear cualquier elemento que desee, incluso puedo inventarlo, pero para eso necesito especificaciones de materia.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó magia?

\- ¿Olvidas que mi madre es la diosa de la magia también?

\- Claro.

\- Obviamente ella.

\- Eso… es increíble ¿caminamos? –me tiende su mano y la tomo para ponerme de pie, comenzamos a avanzar unos metros –entonces qué dices ¿por ahora amigos?

\- ¿Por ahora? –murmuro –no te conozco del todo.

\- El día de ayer te mostré el castillo y hablamos sobre todo tipo de cosas ¿y aun no me recuerdas?

\- Te recuerdo, Loki –me detengo y quedamos frente a frente –pero toma en cuenta que la última vez que te vi tenía como diez o doce años, no creo que aun te gusten los juegos de niños.

\- Buen punto, entonces empecemos de nuevo, las damas mis primero.

\- Tu petición fue primero.

\- Bien, soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard, mi color favorito es el verde, tengo más de cien años, mi postre favorito es el pastel de chocolate y la tarta de fresas, me encanta leer y mi pasatiempo es la magia, ahora tú.

\- Bien, como sabrás soy la princesa Rygge, hija de Freyja, vengo de Fólkvangr, tengo más de cien años, mis colores favoritos son el rojo sangre, el verde y el dorado, mi postre favorito es el pastel de chocolate, amo la magia y la lectura… listo.

\- Bien, ahora me conoces.

\- Es el comienzo de la recuperación de una buena amistad, solo eso –me separo pues casi estoy respirando su aliento –al menos sabemos lo básico del otro –continuo mi caminata.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? –me sigue –exactamente.

\- Mil sesenta y siete.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo igual.

\- No es de mi interés –le digo amargamente.

\- No deberías hablarle así a uno de los príncipes de Asgard –dice amenazante, al parecer se ha enojado, y bastante.

\- ¿Te crees intimidante? Porque créeme, hasta Odín sabe que no le temo.

\- No tolero tu forma tan rebelde de hablar, a veces.

\- Sé que no, obviamente a nadie le gusta que un rey le hable mal a otro.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –me toma del brazo, de nuevo estamos cara a cara.

\- De que estás en presencia de la futura reina de Fólkvangr –le digo con modestia, él sonríe.

\- Me agradas, Rygge.

\- Y tú a mí –le digo desvaneciéndome, aparezco en un pasillo del castillo y comienzo a caminar por él, pues me llama la atención el balcón principal, pues es el más grande. Un paso más y ya lo tenía enfrente. A Loki, no al balcón. Gruño.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué le pasó a tu cabello?

\- Dímelo tú.

\- Era rubio, casi blanco y te cambiaba un poco cobrizo si te enojabas.

\- Esta mañana estuve recordando y…

\- ¿Estás molesta? Porque apenas a noche te recordé perfectamente, en realidad quería resolver las dudas, porque cuando te vi no pensé que fueras la pequeña Ry.

\- Pues obviamente no me reconocerías, nos dejamos de ver hace siglos, cuando llegué ni sabía quién eras (y ahora no es la excepción del todo).

\- Entonces sí eres ella –repite, sigo caminando y me recargo en el muro dorado del balcón.

\- Al parecer tu memoria no reconoce a las personas con un simple tono de cabello diferente.

\- Lamento haberlo teñido.

\- No lamento haberme comido tus dulces –él ríe –en fin, puedo cambiar su color si yo quiero –le digo mientras cambio mi cabello a un color rojo fundido.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas.

\- No, soy como la caja de _Pandora_, y aun no has visto nada –reí.

\- Entonces si mi curiosidad te abre, desataré el caos –me sonríe coqueto, le empujo a un lado y camino, me toma de la mano y me jala hacia él.

\- Espera.

\- Debo irme –beso su mejilla.

\- ¡Loki Odinson! –retumba la voz de la reina en el lugar, la servidumbre y personas de más que estaban ahí se sorprenden.

\- ¡Rygget Freyjason! –mi madre va a unos metros atrás, por el modo en que pronunció la "t" significa que estoy en problemas.

\- ¿Ahora qué? –murmuramos unísonos y nos soltamos.

\- Loki, no toleraré bromas así en el castillo –le reprime Frigga, casi se pone de puntitas y le toma por la oreja, haciendo que este se agache.

\- Dios, esto está bueno –saco mi iPhone para grabar, aunque mi madre me lo arrebata – ¡Hey!

\- No uses esos aparatos aquí, y no creas que te salvas del regaño, Rygge, no pensé que fueses tan inmadura.

\- Pero…

\- … por eso pasarás castigado en la biblioteca hasta que yo lo diga –escucho a Frigga.

\- Tomarás el castigo con Loki, Ry.

\- ¿Bromeas? –esto me sorprende, para cuando giro a renegar con ella, ya nos han desvanecido y aparecido en la biblioteca, me acerco a la puerta, estamos encerrados. Tomé un libro con las siglas _**"Los Jötunn" **_y me senté en un sillón a lado del balcón.

\- Al menos me divertí por un rato –comenta Loki después de unos largos minutos, está sentado frente a mí en un sillón individual.

\- ¿Tú qué hiciste?

\- Dejé algunas serpientes ocultas en una habitación.

\- ¿Qué habitación? –pregunto con cierta duda.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo también dejé serpientes ocultas en forma de jarrones y vasos en la habitación de Eline y Tid.

\- ¿Las princesas de Vanaheim?

\- Rayos –muestro cara de pánico, aunque una carcajada la interrumpe –espero que hayan muerto del miedo –Loki me mira curioso, aunque después sonríe.

\- Increíble –ahora ríe.

\- Seguirán odiándome.

\- Yo no dejo de molestarlas, siempre las recibo con bromas.

\- Bueno, eso recompensa los siglos que yo no las molesté, espero que hayan sido buenas.

\- Bastante, a decir verdad.

\- ¿Cuál es la travesura más cruel que has hecho, Loki?

\- Uf –exclama –tengo que pensarla bien.

\- Tomate tu tiempo, yo ya tengo la mía.

\- Ya la tengo.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Esconder la espada de Heimdall, fue cuando tenía como siete… Hmm, o talvez haber hecho que Sif se enamorara de mí.

\- Entonces por eso te odia –concluyo con una risita burlona.

\- Ahora dime una tuya.

\- Bueno, la primera fue en Midgard, mi madre y yo íbamos en mi jet privado, es como una nave pero…

\- Sé lo que es.

\- Bien, como decía, hubo un momento en que teníamos cierta altura, así que controlé el avión e hice que hubiese turbulencia para después desviarlo en picada y fingir como si nos estuviéramos cayendo, todos gritaban, así que en cuanto vi a mi madre llorar, me detuve.

\- Sí, fue cruel solo por el hecho de hacerla a tu madre.

\- Sí, y la segunda, fue hacer que Surt se enamorara de mí.

\- ¿De Muspelheim? -exclama -eso es extraño ¿qué haría la hija de Freyja con un gigante de fuego? digo, si los has visto en completa forma habrás de saber que miden más de tres metros, tiene cuernos, ojos negros, sus pieles son rojas y queman.

\- ¿Y qué? Es como hacerme la pregunta de qué haría con uno de hielo –veo que traga grueso –eso no me afecta, Loki, aunque a decir verdad a él nunca lo he visto con esa forma, he visto a los demás, incluso a los jotunn, admitiré que me horrorizan, pero no lo demuestro ni con la transpiración… ¿sabes? Él sí me gusta, pero –la puerta suena y con un movimiento de mi mano la abro –madre ¿vienes para sacarme del castigo?

\- No, pero tienes visitas en tu balcón –dice, por su tono de desagrado sé quién es.

\- Loki ¿quieres acompañarme?

\- Claro –se levanta, me ofrece su brazo para continuar la caminata.

Cruzamos unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación, abrí la puerta dando visión a la gran alcoba, cruzamos la pequeña sala, luego mi cama y después llegamos al balcón, el clima del lugar es tibio, a comparación de la nevada inoportuna de afuera, veo que mi madre cierra la puerta después de irse.

\- ¡Rygge!

Exclama la voz gruesa de un hombre alto, se ve de cuarenta, pero luce joven, es de cabello castaño hasta los hombros con una mecha rubia de lado derecho, algo revuelto, trae su traje de gala típico de Muspelheim, cuero negro y armadura dorada, su capa también es negra y bastante larga, se acomoda los guantes, pasa su mano por su cabello y se parte a la mitad en pequeñas ondas, sus ojos marrón me miran, su mandíbula cuadrada se cierra y sonríe con sus finos labios, su piel está muy poco bronceada, se ve más clara que la última vez que lo vi.

\- Miren nada más quién ha llegado a Asgard –me separo de Loki y Surt me abraza para después darme un beso corto en los labios.

\- Te extrañé estos últimos meses, Ry –me dice con su ronca voz sin dejar de darme besos.

\- Basta, ven te presentaré ante alguien.

\- ¿Y quién es?

\- Loki, te presento a Surt Starkadson, y Surt, él es Loki Odinson, supongo que ya se conocen –digo.

\- Así es, y como sabrás, soy el novio de Ry.

\- Surt, por favor –le digo disgustada, pues tenemos meses que no salimos.

\- A decir verdad, Surt, nunca he escuchado que hable de ti –le dice Loki con suficiencia.

\- Supongo que no, ella es muy reservada en esos asuntos, Loki, y te ha de conocer de un día –responde éste.

\- De hecho dos y medio… ¿y a qué se debe tu visita?

\- ¿En serio lo preguntas?

\- Sí.

\- He venido porque es tu cumpleaños –sus iris cambian a un color casi naranja –te traje un regalo –dice y toma una pequeña caja de la mesita de pasillo, me la da y la abro, dentro hay brazalete de oro con grabados de runas por dentro: _"Dos en uno solo",_ es lo que dice, trago grueso.

\- Surt, ya hablamos de esto –lo miro, sabe a lo que me refiero.

\- Solo es un obsequio.

\- Gracias, es hermoso –lo abrazo y beso su mejilla.

\- La mejor parte será esta noche –eso me hace recordar que Loki sigue aquí.

\- Basta, aunque la verdad había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños.

\- Supongo, pasas más tiempo leyendo que conviviendo.

\- Es porque lo prefiero.

\- La sabiduría ante todo, sabes que yo puedo responder todas tus preguntas.

\- No todas –le guiño un ojo –por cierto, me sacaste de mi castigo, debo volver.

\- No te creo, no duras ni un minuto sin escaparte con magia, te conozco.

\- Surt, estaba ocupada –le doy un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos luego.

\- Espero poder venir en la noche, sino talvez venga por ti mañana.

\- Está bien, adiós –le digo, rompe una perla de cristal y se desvanece, caminamos de vuelta a la biblioteca antes de que Frigga se entere de que salimos.

\- ¿Por qué sigues con él?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Él ni siquiera te gusta como para ser pareja ¿por qué sigues con él? –entramos a la biblioteca y nos sentamos donde mismo.

\- Es solo un juego, una relación libre.

\- Veo que él lo toma en serio.

\- Sí, pobre –cambio de página.

\- ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

\- ¿A qué se debe el interés?

\- Solo no creo que sea bueno para él.

\- ¿Tú crees que fue bueno para Sif, para Amora, Syn? –lo miro levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Tú no sabes lo que pasó?

\- Tus recuerdos no me dieron datos claros, pero sí necesarios, pensaste en ellas y en todo lo que les hiciste en menos de cinco segundos, por eso lo sé.

\- Imposible, soy el único que tiene la habilidad de leer la mente con solo un toque.

\- Pues –subí y baje los hombros como un gesto –yo lo puedo hacer sin necesidad de tocarte.

\- Te prohíbo entrar en mi mente… te afectaría.

\- Imposible, pero está bien, no lo haré.

\- ¿Imposible? –toma mi mano – ¿Por qué no puedo leer la tuya?

\- Porque yo misma lo prohíbo.

\- Me debes una.

\- Bien –me levanto y me siento en su regazo, admitiré que es cómodo, se sorprende pero no duda en tomarme de las caderas –sí, estoy algo loca –respondo su pregunta no hablada –te doy permiso de leer mi mente, visualiza todo lo que quieras.

\- ¿Segura?

\- No te quiero deber nada –le digo, toca mis sienes y cerramos los ojos.

Pasan demasiados recuerdos; los últimos que veo son desde mi infancia con él hasta ahora, eso ayudó a recordarlo mejor, casi a la perfección. Un momento, no debería compartir recuerdos. Me levanto de un salto de su regazo, lentamente abre los ojos.

\- No… yo… no sé cómo pasó, ahora te recuerdo de toda la vida, pero… esto está mal… ¡rayos!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Casi unimos nuestras mentes –lo miro.

\- Eso no se puede, no sin nuestro consentimiento.

\- Pero está vez iba a ser inoportuno –me senté sobre el suelo y crucé mis piernas para después recargar mi cabeza sobre mis manos – ¿qué recuerdo tomaste?

\- La vida y la muerte de un hombre.

\- ¿Cómo era? Descríbelo.

\- Alto, delgado de cabello cobrizo y ojos azul claro, tenía un traje militar puesto.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Quién era? –se sienta a mi lado.

\- Su nombre era Nicholls, era de Midgard, pero eso no impidió que lo amara... era un gran hombre a decir verdad, nos íbamos a casar… él sabía cuál era la consecuencia de ello, sabía lo que yo era, incluso estaba dispuesto a comerse una de las manzanas de Iðunn, la boda estaba arreglada para cuatro meses delante, para cuando él volviera de la guerra –trago grueso y pienso por unos momentos –pero no lo hiso, murió en batalla –murmuro, después siento como sus manos rosan las mías para verme el rostro, sus ojos me examinan curiosos.

\- Murió con honor –me dice.

\- Sí, lo hiso.

\- Cuéntame más.

\- No hay mucho que decir.

\- Modesta, empezaré, aunque apuesto a que ya me has recordado con nuestras mentes juntas.

\- Sí, la verdad, pero me falta conocer la nueva versión.

\- Bien, soy un mago, uno de los mejores en Asgard, todo lo que sé madre me lo ha enseñado, me gusta la lectura, las bromas, y me gusta pasar tiempo a solas en los jardines.

\- Bueno, si escuchas un ruido en algún momento en la noche, tal vez sea yo, porque a mí también me gusta ir ahí, más al jardín de cerezos, podríamos tomar cada quien una esquina para no toparnos –bromeo.

\- No debo restringirte el paso, así que está bien.

\- ¿Te gusta la pelea? –pregunto, alza una ceja –cuando me prohibiste leer tu mente lo tomé en serio, eres afortunado porque no lo he hecho.

\- No me gusta, pero sé defenderme –dice disgustado.

\- Bueno, solo era una pregunta.

\- A pesar de que me estás conociendo mejor te sigo disgustando ¿por qué?

\- No lo haces.

\- Sonríes amable, apuesto a que eres buena mentirosa.

\- Bien, tu tampoco lo has dicho todo.

\- Eso afectaría.

\- Y lo mío también.

\- No tanto.

\- Entonces escúpelo.

\- No.

\- Hazlo.

\- Que no, Loki.

\- Es una orden.

\- No puedes obligarme –desvió la mirada.

\- Yo no, pero mis manos sí.

\- ¿Qué…? –trato de escapar pero es tarde, las garras de Loki me tienen acorralada en el piso mientras me hace cosquillas a los costados, pues me ha subido un poco mi camisón -¡ah, ha ha, basta! –me hecho a carcajadas, tomo fuerza y hago que quede debajo de mí, le hago cosquillas de igual manera, solo que tomo ventaja desapareciendo su vestimenta posterior, dándome vista de nuevo a su pecho y abdomen, es delgado, pero está bien conservado.

\- ¡Ah, está bien, ya basta! –trata de ponerse serio pero ríe de nuevo, logra tomarme de la cintura y me tira al suelo, dejándome debajo de él, estamos cara a cara, y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas chocan entre sí. Toco su rostro nívea, es suave y fino, el remordimiento me corroe, cierro los ojos – ¿estás bien? –murmura calmando la aceleración.

\- Te pareces mucho a él –murmuro sobre sus labios.

\- ¿A Nicholls?

\- Uhum.

\- Ven –se levanta y me ofrece su mano, fácilmente me levanta y no duda en estrecharme entre sus brazos, besa mi cabeza –lo siento.

\- Está bien, fue hace más de un siglo –le digo, me separo y recojo mi cabello en una coleta con algunos rizos de fuera, lo miro –Oh, disculpa –con un chasqueo visto su torso de nuevo y él sonríe, camino hasta el balcón, me trepo en la piedra de muralla y me siento en ella, la brisa fría roza mis mejillas, al menos eso calma el ardor de sonrojo. Siento unas manos rodear mi cintura.

\- Una vez casi destruyo un mundo, y la segunda también –murmura, sin más me recargo en su pecho.

\- Sí, suele pasar.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Casi destruyo Vanaheim y Anaheim.

\- ¿Tú, una criatura tan inocente? –dice sarcástico y a la vez sorprendido.

\- Sí, solo que mi madre logró detenerme, me habían castigado de mi magia y me obligaron a usar una máscara, a decir verdad, gracias a ella nadie supo que era yo.

\- ¿Por qué los destruirías?

\- Había hecho una advertencia a las princesas de Vanaheim, no me hicieron caso, así que se revolcaron en mi cama con cada hombre que yo agradaba, provocaron mi furia y de una liberación de energía contenida, casi destruyo todo el lugar. Y cuando fui a Anaheim… ese reino debía ser mío, por ley mi madre debía heredármelo… pero no lo hiso, así que quise adueñarme de él de la manera equivocada, años después castigada de mi magia, mi madre decidió que estudiaría otra carrera en Midgard, dijo que me ayudaría, así que estudié psiquiatría, una carrera para atender problemas mentales serios.

\- ¿Y te ayudo? –recarga su barbilla en mi hombro, lo miro.

\- ¿Mi orgullo tiene cara de apreciar al mundo? –él ríe y yo igual, vuelvo mi vista al puente.

\- Yo también he querido el poder de maneras erróneas –murmura, alguien toca la puerta y entra a la biblioteca, se escuchan los pasos de la persona buscándonos por el lugar, nos giramos a ver, es un soldado.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, majestades, pero la reina ha ordenado que vayan a sus aposentos, deben alistarse para la cena de esta noche, será de gala.

\- Gracias.

\- A su servicio –hace una pequeña reverencia y se va, Loki me toma de la cintura y me baja sin permiso de mi antiguo asiento, sonríe como recordando algo, comenzamos a caminar por los largos pasillos, y en uno de ellos nos topamos con Fandral y Voistagg, creo.

\- Princesa, justo iba a buscarla –dice el rubio.

\- Loki, estás sonrojado ¿acaso Ry te dio clases de magia mejores?

\- Hola Voistagg.

\- Bien… me preguntaba si ya tenía pareja para el baile de esta noche –me dice Fandral.

\- De hecho no sé si asista, tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar y…

\- No puede faltar, mi lady –dice rápidamente Voistagg.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lamento decirte que sí –le digo a Fandral.

\- Bueno, si tu pareja falla no dudaré en acompañarte.

\- Gracias –continuamos Loki y yo con nuestra caminata.

\- ¿No dijo Surt que estaría ocupado?

\- Sí –le dije.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Iré a tomar un baño y después a ver si asisto a la cena –le digo y me desvanezco a mi alcoba.


	4. Besos Sorpresa

Espero que lo disfruten, saludos, no olviden comentar. ;3

* * *

Me desvisto y entro en la bañera de piedra pulida en octágono, la rosas rojas y negras se pegan a mi piel, impregnándome su fuerte aroma. El agua me acaricia la nuca al sentarme, lo cual me hace cerrar los ojos. Por un momento siento que me observan. Sé que alguien me observa. no dudo en crear una daga tan larga que llega a su cuello y sin abrir los ojos digo.

\- No me hagas asesinarte por espía.

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Porque puedo leer tu mente, y preferiría olvidar esos comentarios que has hecho... Surt.

\- ¿Te atrae? -pregunta, lo siento a mi lado, tal vez está sentado a la orilla.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Odinson?

\- Ah.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No.

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¿A qué se debe tu interés?

\- Sabes que debo protegerte de todo...

\- No es tu obligación.

\- Pero me gusta hacerlo, y si te llega a hacer daño no dudes, en decírmelo.

\- No lo hará... no si yo lo hago primero.

\- Y sé que lo harás -suspira -pero créeme, jugar con él como lo haces conmigo... no creo que sea bueno.

\- No juego contigo.

\- Nunca quisiste tomarlo enserio ¿por qué?

\- No me gustan los compromisos, lo sabes.

\- ¿Dónde quedó la tierna y rosada Ry?

\- Maduró... tal vez ya hasta murió.

\- Te quemarás, y no será con mi fuego, Rygge -siento como el aire frio entra y eso es señal de que se ha ido.

Me pongo a reflexionar sobre todo. Sobre mí, sobre la reacción ante mí de las demás personas.

Todos creían que la tierna rizos de oro de iris rozados, la pequeña y dulce princesa Rygge regresaría desprendiendo su felicidad y dulzura por los pacillos de Asgard, siempre vestida de rosa y salmón. En cambio se toparon con una chica diferente, una de rizos azabache, con el color de iris de un rosa fuerte casi detonando un escarlata, de vestimentas sangre, vino y negro. Con una sonrisa burlona, de personalidad bastante madura, aunque de una mente quebrada.

Salgo de la bañera y me envuelvo en una toalla, justo cuando voy caminando hacia mi cama, alguien abre la puerta.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, princesa –dice una dama, aunque no le tomo importancia al estarme secando la cabellera –venimos a ayudarle con las vestimentas y arreglos.

\- Está bien.

Me pongo mis interiores midgardianos, descubrí que son mejores que los asgardianos, las damas lo discuten pero terminan por aceptar, después se separan y traen las cosas, una trae un vestido rojo sangre, entro en él. Lo cierran y acomodan, cierro los puños de las mangas y me trueno los dedos. Por alguna extraña razón tengo nervios. Me paro frente al espejo y examino de nuevo el vestido mientras me peinan. Es bastante largo, aun y con mi altura lo arrastro un poco, tiene corte en corazón y deja ver un poco mi escote, pues una gasa transparente lo cubre con un cuello redondo, las mangas son flojas y también transparentes con puños en las canillas. También tiene una capa que cae por detrás de mis hombros y espalda y se enrolla abiertamente sobre mis clavículas. Toman una armadura dorada, veo que es un cinturón, me lo ponen, unas más sobre las muñecas y con eso han terminado, pues mi cabello lo han ondulado, trenzado y recogido.

\- Luce hermosa –comenta una de las damas.

\- Gracias.

\- Nosotras estaremos a su servicio, es por orden de la reina –me dice al ver mi disgusto -mi nombre es Anna, ella Lid y ella Beth -dice señalando a una rubia de ojos marrón y a una morena de ojos amarillos.

\- Perdón por la pregunta, pero estuve encerrada seis horas.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿A qué se debe la cena? –pregunto, se miran nerviosas.

\- Tal vez el príncipe Thor ganó otra batalla.

\- Ah, bien –digo y ellas suspiran aliviadas por razones que no conozco.

\- ¿Sabe, princesa? Los rumores ya están corriendo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -pregunto sin darle importancia.

\- Sobre lo de usted y el príncipe Loki.

Por favor que no sea nada que nos vincule.

\- ¿Y?

\- La reina va a quiere vigilarlos, cree que harán más bromas por todo el castillo.

\- Ah, eso... no debería preocuparse, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con Loki haciendo bromas -les digo y después salen de mi alcoba.

Me fijo por el balcón como las personas lucen como hormigas desde aquí, es mucha gente. No pensé que hicieran tan grandes sus fiestas… aunque bueno, es por una guerra con triunfo y al final de cuentas son vikingos. Me pongo los zapatos y salgo, topándome con unos cuernos dorados y una gran capa verde hasta el suelo. Gira al escuchar la puerta, dándome vista a un hombre vestido de cuero negro y armaduras doradas.

\- Rygge, luces hermosa.

\- Loki ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Decidí acompañarte al baile de esta noche –sonríe con suficiencia.

\- ¿Baile?

\- Por cierto –aparece una caja negra con un moño dorado –Feliz Cumpleaños.

\- No tenías que…

\- Sí, ábrelo –sostiene la caja y la abro sacando lentamente el largo y afelpado contenido.

\- Es hermoso –murmuro.

\- El pelaje de la capa es de lobo del bosque de nieve, por eso es tan blanco y suave, aunque comprobándolo esta tarde con las cosquillas, no se compara con tu piel.

\- Supongo que abriste de más tus labios, porque no leí tu mente.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa –miro la capa – ¿cómo… cuándo? Si estuvimos horas encerrados.

\- Siempre lo hago de improviso, pero esta vez tuve que mandar a Thor por ella.

\- En serio, no tenías que regalarme nada.

\- Solo dime que la usarás esta noche, solo espero que tu piel no se pierda con el pelaje.

\- No –reímos –mi cabello desentona.

\- Al contrario, contrastan perfectamente –dice mientras me ayuda a ponerme la capa –así estarás cálida, pues aún sigue nevando.

\- Sí lo sé, aunque prefiero sentir el frio.

\- Igual yo –comenzamos a caminar.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gusta ir a las playas de Midgard, son hermosas, pero prefiero quedarme en mi cabaña y después salir a patinar o skiar, o hacer muñecos y guerras con bolas de nieve.

\- Tal vez mañana quieras ir al Bosque de Nieve, o a los jardines de Asgard, ya que han de estar nevados.

\- Claro, siempre y cuando no haya trampa.

\- Ninguna –ríe.

\- Bien –murmuro, recobro conciencia, Surt me debe estar vigilando, y eso no me agrada. Me desvanezco unos dos pasillos lejos de Loki y camino firme y sigilosamente por ellos. Preparo una daga por si acaso, pues percibo a alguien más.

\- ¿Por qué tan sola? –escucho esa voz.

\- Surt.

\- Luces hermosa ¿hay fiesta?

\- Creo que sí –contesto, me detengo y se para frente a mí, veo que trae su traje de gala puesto –pensé que no vendrías, que yo sepa está noche tienes reunión con el consejo de Muspelheim.

\- Sí, pero preferí venir contigo –su voz es ronca y sensual, sé a dónde parará esto, la poca luz de los pasillos nos ilumina, acaricia mi mejilla y me besa, tierno, después hace que abra más la boca he introduce su lengua, haciéndola danzar junto con la mía en un beso fundido, apasionado, tiene una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi nuca, aprisionándome contra él, no tarda en estrellarme contra el muro. Un momento. Me separo unos milímetros para tomar aire.

\- Reconozco su aroma, Loki… no trates de engañarme –le digo contra sus labios, pronto una estela verde hace que Loki se deshaga de su ilusión como Surt, me doy la vuelta y sigo caminando.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Más vale que te arrepientas, si yo hubiese querido hubiese succionado toda tu magia.

\- No harías eso.

\- No, no lo haría, pero sí esto –quedamos cara a cara, con un movimiento de mi mano hice que cayera al piso, provocándole un gran dolor, pronto escupe sangre –arrodíllate ante mí y ruega por tu perdón –murmuro, mis ojos deben estar escarlata junto con la retina. Me detengo, hago que se regenere y se levanta asfixiante.

¡Rayos! Tenía años sin hacer eso. Espero que el remordimiento no me consuma. Me recupero y hablo.

\- Lo siento -digo casi audible.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Digamos que…

\- No me interesa –interrumpe –eso no me quitará el gusto, no me arrepiento de besarte.

\- Sé que no, pero deberías arrepentirte por no haberlo hecho tú mismo, con tu persona, ese, fue un acto de cobardía.

\- No me llames cobarde –dice saltándome encima con evidente coraje, y con el mismo, me besa, incluso muerde mi labio haciéndolo sangrar –eso es lo que menos verás de mí.

\- Sabes que estoy con Surt.

\- Mentirosa –sonríe y nos encaminamos hasta el salón – ¿algún día lo dejarás? –pregunta después de unos pasillos.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, no estoy con él, la relación que tenemos es libre, tanto él como yo podemos hacer lo que sea, el que me haya besado frente a ti, bueno, sí, fue bastante extraño porque él nunca había mostrado afecto hacia mí frente a otros, ni yo a él… eso responde a todas tus preguntas, no estoy con nadie, Loki.

\- Pues ahora estás conmigo.

* * *

**_Hey, espero que les haya gustado el corto cap, y los anteriores, trataré de subirlos más largos... espero por sus reviews, quiero saber qué opinan, si quieren manden sugerencias, todo comentario es bueno... espero les haya gustado, saludos._**

**_;)_**


	5. AsgardFólkvangr

_**Espero que lo disfruten, y como advertencia les digo que los próximos contenidos tienen contenido sexual, aunque es leve, tranquilo no es mucho... por ahora.**_

* * *

**ASGARD.**

**Anteriormente.**

_\- No me llames cobarde –dice saltándome encima con evidente coraje, y con el mismo, me besa, incluso muerde mi labio haciéndolo sangrar –eso, es lo que menos verás de mí._

_\- Sabes que estoy con Surt._

_\- Mentirosa –sonríe y nos encaminamos hasta el salón – ¿algún día lo dejarás? –pregunta después de unos pasillos._

_\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, no estoy con él, la relación que tenemos es libre, tanto él como yo podemos hacer lo que sea, el que me haya besado frente a ti, bueno, sí, fue bastante extraño porque él nunca había mostrado afecto hacia mí frente a otros, ni yo a él… eso responde a todas tus preguntas, no estoy con nadie, Loki._

_\- Pues ahora estás conmigo._

Dice decidido, y antes de poder reclamarle las puertas del salón se abren y gritan:

¡Sorpresa!

\- ¡Rygge, feliz cumpleaños! –grita un rubio, el cual me carga y me hace girar junto con él.

\- Thor, gracias –beso su mejilla, una chica a su lado se pone un poco roja.

\- Te quiero presentar a alguien.

\- ¿Y quién es?

\- Rygge, ella es Jane Foster de Midgard, es mi mujer.

\- Un gusto, soy Rygge Freyjason, espero que tengas una buena morada en Asgard –le digo y me sonríe amable.

\- De hecho, gracias… Oh, y feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Ry! –grita alguien más, la cual es mi madre y más amigas suyas, me abrazan, me felicitan y me asfixian.

\- Loki ¿ya felicitaste a Rygge? Apuesto a que fue sorpresa para ti también –le dice Frigga.

\- De hecho lo fue, madre –se acerca a mí y me abraza –Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo, Rygge.

\- Gracias, Loki –me retira la capa y los sirvientes se la llevan, dejándome con mi rojo sangre al descubierto.

Tanto los halagos pensados como los hablados no tardan en llegar a mis oídos, Loki sigue sosteniendo mi mano, la cual aprieta, debe escucharlos también por el simple hecho de tocarme.

_"Qué bella luce"  
"¿Qué hace con el traidor?"  
"Loki la hechizó, es lo más seguro"_

Continuamos la caminata y nos indican nuestros lugares, casualmente me ha tocado a la izquierda de Loki. El banquete no tarda nada en llegar, pronto todos nos servimos los platos, o al menos yo solo me sirvo un bocado de carne y ensalada.

\- Admitiré que extrañaba la comida de Asgard –comento.

\- Sí, yo también –dice Loki, lo miro extraño.

\- Larga historia.

\- Ya habrá tiempo –le digo, miro a Frigga y a mi madre sonreír mientras nos miran a Loki y a mí.

\- Madre se ve más feliz que tú.

\- Sí, la mía igual –reímos, Eline y Tid se sientan a cuatro sillas de nosotros.

\- Apuesto a que Rygget será la nueva puta de Loki –dice Eline.

\- Claro, si es que primero Loki no se convierte en el nuevo juguete de Rygge –contesta Tid. Toco la mano de Loki y con una ilusión le dejo una nota en la mano.

_"Veamos que osadía podemos cometer"_

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Escucha la conversación de Eline y Tid.

...

\- ¿Cuántos diamantes quieres apostar? –pregunta Eline.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A que Ry será el nuevo juguete de Loki.

\- Oh, entonces creo que ganaré yo.

\- ¿Por qué tan segura, Tid?

\- Porque es más probable que pase lo contrario, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que hace con Surt, solo juega.

Loki y yo hacemos que de las copas de las princesas salgan serpientes en lugar de vino justo cuanto bebían de ellas. Nos miramos y reímos por lo bajo al escuchar sus gritos. Alguien se sienta a mí izquierda, veo a mi madre sonreír, aunque no tanto, pues ella y Frigga nos vieron molestar a las princesas.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, querida –dice una voz gruesa y coqueta, mi madre ríe por lo bajo, giro mi mirada hacia la persona, topándome con un cabello castaño, ojos azul cielo, delgado, musculoso y una sonrisa deslumbrante, no salto de la mesa pero si me esmero en que mi abrazo sea fuerte y discreto, como el de él.

\- Dagr, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien –le digo.

\- Sabía que me recibirías bien –me entrega una caja, la tomo y la desaparezco, él solo sonríe. Escucho carraspear a Loki.

\- Dagr ¿ya conoces a Loki?

\- He oído hablar bastante de él, pero no he tenido el gusto.

\- Bueno, Dagr, él es Loki Odinson, príncipe de Asgard.

\- Un gusto, soy Dagr Dellingson –dice este estrechando su mano felizmente, aunque por sus pensamientos, no le agrada, la segunda palabra que cruza su mente es _"traidor"._

\- Invitados, es hora del baile real ¡a disfrutar! –de repente grita un hombre regordete y de barba blanca, pronto la orquesta empieza a tocar un ritmo tipo carnaval y los tarros comienzan a llenarse de cerveza y vino.

\- Ha, vamos Rygge, vamos a bailar –exclama Dagr, me toma de la mano y sin titubear me jala hacia él y me lleva al centro de baile y no tardamos en acoplarnos al ritmo, las cadenas de personas empiezan y nos unimos con las manos, no mucho y Thor llega a sacarme para bailar ambos en el centro, brincando y girando mientras reímos, me da una vuelta y mi pecho se estampa contra una armadura dorada, la cual me sostiene de la cintura, la música cambia y ahora todos forman parejas, pues es música lenta.

\- ¿Me permites? –pregunta Loki.

\- Claro –respondo, coloca una mano en mi cintura y con la otra toma mi mano libre, comenzando con la danza por el centro junto con la familia real, me hace girar y luego volver a él, al parecer los dos sabemos bailar cualquier ritmo. Cambiamos de pareja y ahora me toca estar con el rey.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Rygge.

\- Mi rey, no tenían por qué celebrarlo.

\- Eres una princesa, nuestra única favorita, eres como nuestra hija, Rygge, y lo sabes, por eso teníamos que celebrar tu cumpleaños.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Me permite? –pregunta Dagr y el rey asiente –Lady.

\- Sir –reímos y seguimos bailando.

\- Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, Rygge… ¿sigues con Surt?

\- ¡Bah!

\- Eso fue un no… entonces ¿Loki? –sonríe coqueto.

\- ¡No!

\- Te has sonrojado.

\- Es un imbécil, definitivamente no.

\- A mí no me engañas.

\- Pero no estoy con él.

\- Está bien.

\- Deja de sonreír como idiota, por favor.

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, mi amiga está enamorada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya lo verás… aunque por lo que me dijo Lewis, terminarás odiándolo y evitándolo gracias a algo… aunque no recuerdo qué.

\- ¿Hablaste con Lewis? –caminamos hacia los jardines.

\- Sí, fui a tu penthouse en Berlín, Midgard por tu cumpleaños y no estabas, así que en el elevador me topé a Lewis y me dijo que tu madre vino por ti y cosas así.

\- Bien, no me interesa ¿cómo es que tú y él llegaron a esa conversación sobre Loki?

\- Oh, claro –afirma –pues solo hablamos sobre todo, actualizándonos de información… me contó lo que pasó en el museo y en Nueva York.

\- ¿Te contó quién hiso todo?

\- No, no lo hiso.

\- ¡Mentiroso!

\- No creo que en verdad quieras saberlo, Lewis me informó que él te dijo que te afectaría.

\- ¿En qué?

\- El día del museo tú estabas presente ¿no viste quién lo inició?

\- Me tuve que ir temprano, debía salir a Rusia por asuntos forenses… como sea ¿por qué llaman traidor a Loki?

\- Bien, toma en cuenta lo de NY… y Rygge.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo no causes problemas.

\- ¡Habla ya, no creo que sea tan grabe!

\- Loki fue quien creo el alboroto en Berlín y la guerra alienígena en Nueva York... lo cual significa que gracias a él tienes ese pequeño trauma.

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡El Trauma!

\- ¿Pequeño? Sueño diario con esos alienígenas, Dagr.

\- Bueno…

\- Al trabajar para la NASA nada te es extraño, finges el asombro, pero mientras hacíamos la autopsia es cosa despertó y…

\- Cállate, yo estuve ahí, no necesito que me lo recuerdes –dice, pues él se vistió como forense ese día ¿cómo entro? Ni idea.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo lo siento más… te enamoraste de un traidor.

\- Si es un traidor ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Yo no te sé contestar eso, a penas y me enteré por Lewis… ¿ya se lo dijiste?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tú ya sabes.

\- ¿No creo que sea el momento?

\- Debes decírselo.

\- Díselo tú.

\- Tú eres su psiquiatra.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se sienta durante la consulta si le digo que es un semidios?

\- ¿Loco? Supongo que por eso está en el psiquiátrico.

\- ¡Dagr!

\- Por cierto, me quedaré en tu alcoba esta noche.

\- Pero… –le señalo con exageración el castillo.

\- Sí, solo estaré esta noche, mañana después del almuerzo regresaré a Alfheim, no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Y si llega Surt?

\- Hacemos un trio.

\- Dormirás en mi sala.

\- Está bien, eso es formidable.

\- ¡Ushh! –tomamos camino de vuelta al castillo, entramos al salón y un gran tarro de cerveza nos recibió a cada uno.

\- ¡Hey, ahí están! –grita una mujer vestida en plata, Sif –Ry, se fueron por casi media hora, ya debes partir el pastel –su humos hacia mí no siempre es tan bueno, apuesto a que ya bebió demasiado.

\- Oh, claro –bebí todo mi tarro de un trago y nos acercamos al centro, Loki se posó detrás de mí, abrazándome demasiado afectuoso, me pasó un cuchillo para partir el pastel lo cual hice, de un movimiento separé a Loki y puse una rebanada en un plato, lo tomé y los sirvientes empezaron a servir lo demás.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunta Loki mientras se mete un bocado de pastel a la boca.

\- ¿Sabes? El chocolate es mi favorito –comento lamiendo el betún.

\- Rygge.

\- No necesitas saberlo.

\- ¿Estabas con ese chico? ¿Dagr?

\- Sí, estaba con él.

\- ¿Qué hacían?

\- Hablábamos.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De por qué te dicen traidor después de dos años –le digo, continúo comiendo mi rebanada mientras él se ha atragantado con la suya.

\- Qué cosas dice –recupera el habla.

\- Supongo –seguimos caminando hasta sentarnos en unos muebles del balcón principal – ¿es verdad?

\- ¿El qué? –sigue con su rebana, la cual en verdad es grande al igual que la mía.

\- Lo de Nueva York…

\- Yo –traga grueso –sí, lo es.

\- ¿Sabes el trauma que tengo gracias a esas bestias? –le pregunto ciertamente encabronada.

\- ¿Hablas de los chitauri?

\- Sí, Loki, hablo de eso… mientras le hacía la autopsia a uno de ellos despertó, después habló en su idioma y luego murió… el que me haya tomado no fue mi trauma, Loki.

\- ¿Y qué fue?

\- ¡Rygge! –gritan.

\- Dijo que sufriría gracias a un tal Loki, que cuidara mis espaldas... lo que no sabe es que su especie está extinta, él fue el ultimo.

\- Rygge, yo..

\- ¡Ry! -se acerca Dagr, me toma del brazo y me hala hacía él –tienes que venir a bailar, esto está bueno, y es tu fiesta.

\- ¡Oye! –exclamo –estaba ocupada.

\- Sabes que puedo oír lo que yo quiera.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- No, pero supuse que no te quedarías con las dudas.

\- ¡Ry! –grita Thor, me toma de los brazos y me alza, definitivamente las horas en la fiesta le han dado por beber mucho alcohol, pues a decir verdad, ya deben pasar más de medianoche.

\- ¡Thor! Tranquilo –me baja.

\- Rygge, debes concursar –dice un Thor emocionado.

\- ¿A qué? –sonrío inconscientemente.

\- Thor, no –llega corriendo Loki.

\- ¡Vamos, Loki, tú igual! –dice Thor, nos jala de las manos y nos lleva a una mesa llena de tarros de cerveza.

\- Thor, soy una dama… yo no puedo hacer esto aquí.

\- ¡Vamos, Ry! –grita el rey, la reina solo ríe apenada por las peticiones.

\- Está bien.

\- Rygge, no lo hagas si no quieres –me dice Loki.

\- No, está bien –comento y miro a los contrincantes, Sif y yo somos las únicas mujeres, pronto Eline y Trid se unen.

_Y pensaba que las mujeres que les gusta llamar la atención solo estaban en Midgard._

\- Bien, deben hacer parejas para este juego, el dúo ganador se llevará este par de espadas de plata, más afiladas que las garras de un lobo del bosque de nieve –dice Tyr señalando las enormes espadas, son dos para cada quién, la plata y el filo las hace brillar hermosas y el mango de caoba pulida y tallada con sellos de plata y jeroglíficos la hacen aún más especial.

\- Ry ¿qué opinas de sacar de la primera ronda a las princesitas? –me dice Sif, no dudo en sonreír.

\- Que no duren ni al segundo tarro, cuenta conmigo –le digo.

Las parejas se forman, no somos muchos. Heimdall y Voistagg, Tyr y Hogun, Dagr y Fandral, Eline y Trid, a mi derecha Thor y Loki, y por ultimo Sif y yo. Los tarros grandes se sirven, comenzamos cruzando brazos y bebiendo los tarros de un trago. Otra abierta de garganta y tomamos nuestro tercer tarro. Vemos como las vanir caen al piso y Sif y yo tomamos la iniciativa de burla, Thor toma otro trago junto con Loki, llevándonos ese de ventaja. Sif y yo tomamos tan rápido ese vaso extra que casi nos ahogamos, pero seguimos llegando con una ventaja más. Lo dejamos y bebemos otro. Loki solo ríe impresionado cuando llevamos el doceavo. Solo ocho vasos más con el contenido de dos litros y ganamos. Thor se ve hasta rojo por el alcohol. Fandral y Dagr se retiran al treceavo junto con Hogun y Tyr. Tres vasos más y Heimdall y Voistagg se retiran, dejándonos a Thor y a Loki como competencia final. Nos miramos con burla, Sif y yo bebemos nuestros tarros, lo cual hace que Thor y Loki nos observen impresionados, eso hace que nos vean beber dos tarros de cuatro, reaccionan y empiezan a beber. Loki casi se asfixia con unos y Thor le golpea tan fuerte la espalda que su casco se mueve. Reímos. Sif y yo cruzamos los brazos y nos bebemos hasta la última gota de los últimos tarros.

\- ¡SÍ! –exclamamos quebrando los tarros sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Rayos! –exclaman los chicos estrellando igual sus tarros, los demás ríen por los actos, más los reyes.

\- Juro que caeré en cualquier momento –dice Sif.

\- Bien, como es de respetarse, aquí tienen sus premios –nos dice Tyr, él y Hogun nos entregan las espadas, no tardé en hacer maromas con ellas, al igual que Sif, solo que se detuvo al tambalearse.

\- No dudaré en usarlas –comento, después me siento un poco mareada –por cierto, Thor… ¿Y Jane?

\- ¿Jane? Cierto ¿madre has…?

\- Se fue a dormir, ella no está acostumbrada a celebrar hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cariño.

\- Claro, entonces nos vemos –nos dice, besa hasta la mejilla de Loki y corre a sus aposentos, Frigga solo ríe, pues la reacción de Thor fue clara.

\- Majestad, creo que yo también iré a mis aposentos –terminé con una copa de vino tinto, me despido de todos, tomo mi abrigo y me lo pongo, salgo tambaleante del salón, dos pasillos más y escucho los pasos de alguien.

\- ¡Hey, espera! –no pasa mucho para sentir los brazos de Dagr sobre mi cintura.

\- Lo había olvidado –le digo y seguimos caminando, en los pasillos nos topamos con pequeñas risas y gritillos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Thor y Jane.

\- Ah.

\- Solo no hay que pasar muy cerca de su habitación mientras ella esté aquí.

\- Deberían avisar que…

\- Nadie va avisar eso, Dagr… es por lógica y privacidad.

\- Cierto, lo siento –abro una de las dos puertas de mi alcoba y antes de entrar se escucha un "Hasta mañana"

\- Hasta mañana –respondo al aire y entro a mi alcoba.

Caminamos unos diez metros, cruzando la sala de estar hasta llegar a mi closet, tomo una bata de seda blanca con tirantes hasta la rodilla y me la pongo. Salgo del vestidor y veo que Dagr solo porta su ropa interior, es como un bóxer ajustado pero hasta las rodillas, acomodo los tirantes de mi bata, pues me quedan algo flojos. Dagr abre las sábanas de seda negra para dar vista a las sábanas blancas internas, entramos en la cama y nos acomodamos, puse una barrera de almohada en medio y me quedo dormida en cuanto la almohada toco mi cabeza. Definitivamente despertaremos tarde, claro, si es que el sueño no me renueva. No mucho siento unos brazos rodearme. Ni de pequeña en las pijamadas me salvaba de los brazos de Dagr.

* * *

Loki.

Despierto completamente renovado de la borrachera vikinga de ayer, me trueno los huesos y me levanto. Tomo un vaso con jugo de naranja y lo bebo de un trago, entro al baño para ir a orinar, después me desvisto para tomar una ducha, no dudo en imaginarme a Rygge desnuda frente a mí, expuesta y hecha mi cómplice para poder tomarla una y otra vez hasta hartarme. El día de ayer, mientras tocaba su piel haciéndole cosquillas. El simple hecho de tocar su suave nívea y escuchar su hermosa risa…

Me levanto por la excitación, mis pantalones de pijama por más flojos que sean me aprietan. Me levanto acalorado a pesar del frio, tomo mi bata verde y salgo de la habitación, aun es de madrugada, miro el mueble con el reloj, son las cinco, en tres horas al menos el cielo de Asgard amanece. Camino hacia enfrente y tomo las jaladoras de las puertas de Rygge, están abiertas, no dudo en entrar. Camino hasta su cama y me paro enfrente cruzando los brazos tras la espalda. Si ellos fueran mis amigos en una pijamada les echaría leña toda la semana. Pero no lo son, al menos no Dagr, el cual abraza el torso níveo de una mujer vestida en seda blanca y cubierta con seda roja, la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, ambos duermen plácidamente sobre todas las sabanas y las almohadas, Rygge también lo abraza pero solo con un brazo, como en un gesto de cariño. Veo que Rygge mueve la mano derecha que estaba tras su nuca, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos tengo una enorme aguja hecha de hielo apuntando contra mi cuello, ella la sostiene, pero no abre los ojos.

\- Buenas noches… Loki –murmura y deshace la daga, levanta la mascarilla de seda negra para dormir y un iris escarlata brilla con la luz de la luna sobre su habitación.

\- Eres impresionante.

\- Tú no, hasta mañana –dice apática y cortante, cubre su ojo de nuevo y se cubre toda con la sábana, cubriéndolo a él también.

* * *

Una mujer impresionante. No la creo apática, es perfecta. Por lo poco que la he tratado piensa igual que yo. Y bien o no. Nos quiere a todos de rodillas. Si tan solo pudiera tocarla una vez más y… ni siquiera debería hablar así de una mujer a la cual solo me quiero tirar un par de veces. Eso es todo, unas cuantas veces y la olvidaré para conseguir otra, una que nadie conozca. Maldita sea. Yo solo me encaño. Con el simple hecho de verla me pone duro. Continúo peinando mi cabello hacía atrás hasta acoplarlo mejor. Almuerzo un plato fuerte y un durazno, después me cepillo los dientes. Me pongo un abrigo y salgo de la habitación, ahora que recuerdo le dije a Rygge que la llevaría al Bosque de Nieve, camino la distancia que separa nuestras puertas y toco a la suya. Una radiante Rygge vestida con cuero negro y una capa color sangre me recibe en la puerta.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? –pregunta.

\- Bien, digamos que no hay rastro de alcohol en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Almorzaste ya?

\- Sí ¿tú?

\- Igual –me mira dudosa.

\- Venía por ti para ir al Bosque nevado.

\- Oh, claro, solo iré por mi morral –dice y abre más la puerta para entrar, su habitación sigue igual que cuando vine a ver la remodelación, su techo es igual de alto que el mío, mide unos cinco metros, el tapizado en las paredes es color marfil, los pilares son dorados, al entrar tiene una sala con muebles tapizados de cuero negro, tiene algunas macetas de oro y pequeños libreros de caoba, a la izquierda está la puerta que da hacia el baño, al fondo su cama con sábanas de seda y después están los ventanales y el balcón, veo que de una mesa toma un morral de cuero café y se lo cuelga.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Nada importante –responde y salimos de su alcoba, le ofrezco el brazo y milagrosamente lo toma. Cruzamos varios pasillos en silencio, aunque nuestras miradas chocaban en momentos y eso la hacía sonrojar.

\- ¿No vendrá Surt? –me obligo a preguntar amargamente.

\- No, está mañana solo vino a saludar y platicar un poco, incluso me comentó que le atrae una de las princesas de Muspelheim, me alegré por él.

\- Qué bien, entonces iremos solo nosotros al bosque.

\- Supongo –comenta, cubro sus ojos – ¿qué haces?

\- Espera –le digo y en segundos nos teletransporto al bosque nevado en las montañas de Asgard –listo.

\- Bien… Oh, es hermoso, a decir verdad no recordaba el lugar –dice al ver el mar de nieve, los enormes pinos verdes y a lo lejos la ciudad dorada desde el ventanal de la cabaña real, me mira y me abraza, no dudo ni un segundo en responderle –gracias, Loki.

\- No hay de qué, solo quería que volvieras a la belleza de Asgard… aunque a decir verdad, la tengo frente a mí –me mira sonreída y me besa tranquila, aunque mis ganas no son de tranquilidad, la beso con todo el fervor que contengo y juego con su lengua, la aprieto hacia mí y la escucho gemir, hago que caiga sobre un sillón y le arranco la ropa dejándola solo con su pantalón de cuero, luce hermosa, sus pechos en perfecta escultura y su pequeña cintura… bajo por su cuello dejando besos regados hasta toparme con sus pechos, muerdo uno de sus pezones y lo lamo mientras que al otro lo tomo con la mano, los pellizco y muerdo, ella gime, mi erección es tan notable que me explotarán los pantalones, no mucho siento más presión, pues ella me ha tocado, mete la mano y lo masajea de abajo a arriba hasta que abre el cuero y lo acaricia mejor, reprimo un gemido y la beso mientras desabrocho sus pantalones, los arranco así como ella los míos y le envisto como bestia, el cuero hace ruido con nosotros encima, sus van y vienen sobre mis oídos, la levanto y la tomo desde atrás, nuestras pieles se escuchan al chocar, pero lo ignoro cuanto introduzco mis dedos entre sus pliegues y grita. Ambos nos corremos, ella araña el mueble y yo mallugo sus caderas, haciéndola gemir. Calmamos nuestros pulsos y la giro de nuevo hacia mí, una pequeña corriente de aire helado entra y tiembla, entro en ella y la tomo de nuevo, cierra los ojos y suelta una lagrima, acaricio su mejilla para limpiarla, abre los ojos, en ellos ahora hay pánico, no habla pero trata de separarse de mí, observo mis manos, están azules, yo estoy en completa forma jötunn –Rygge… yo…

\- ¡Aléjate! –toma su capa y se cubre.

\- Puedo explicarlo –trato de acercarme –Rygge…

\- ¡No, aléjate, eres un monstruo! –grita con cierto pánico.

Cubro mi rostro para evitar que me vea derramar algunas lágrimas, presiono mi rostro contra las palmas de mis manos y abro los ojos para enfrentarla.

\- ¿Monstruo? –exclamo y la miro.

Ya no está. Lo primero que veo es el dorado techo iluminado por la luz del día y el reloj que marca las doce y media. Me sobo el rostro y lo siento resbaloso. Odio esto, solo fue otra pesadilla dentro de un buen sueño. Otra. Me levanto y entro al baño, me bajo los pantalones para orinar y…

\- ¡Mierda!

Tomo una manta y limpio tanto mi pene como mi pantalón de todo mi semen. Ya es como la décima vez que me pasa esto, primero solo eran erecciones, ahora me vengo gracias a ella en mis pantalones sin si quiera tocarme. Después de orinar tomo una ducha, lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es ella. Mi pene no tarda ni un segundo en ponerse duro de nuevo.

\- ¡Maldita seas, Rygge Freyjason!

Grito en mi propio baño. Recargo una mano en la pared y me inclino hacia adelante, con la otra mano tomo mi miembro y empiezo a masajearlo de arriba abajo una y otra vez mientras el agua me cae encima, miro hacia abajo y me imagino a esa chica de ojos escarlata y rizos negros moviéndose con él dentro. Gimo demasiado fuerte de lo normal y me muerdo los labios. Si imaginándomela llego rápido no me imagino si la tengo enfrente. Limpio la pared, me ducho como debe ser y salgo de la regadera. Me cambio con cuero negro y verde. Me siento en mi escritorio para ver cosas del concejo y con lo que me encuentro es un plato lleno de huevo revuelto, carne, tocino y fruta. Bebo de un jugo de naranja y comienzo a comer todo. En verdad tengo hambre. Termino de devorar las frutas y me dirijo de nuevo al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Me miro el rostro al espejo, ya no tengo los ojos hinchados. Tomo una gabardina del vestier y salgo de mi alcoba, camino diez metros hacia enfrente y toco la puerta de madera tallada. Lo primero que me pasa por la mente es el escultural cuerpo de Rygge. Pues una vez me escabullí en sus aposentos y logré verla mientras cambiaba de ropas y armaduras. Tiene piernas largas, cintura pequeña, trasero y pechos firmes y bien formados, nada que sea exagerado, lo cual hace que las armaduras la hagan ver bastante guapa en lugar de tosca. Toco la puerta. Espero que esta vez sí acepte salir conmigo, hace tres semanas fue cuando la invité al Bosque Nevado y ella, durante estas tres semanas se la ha pasado jugando con Sif y sus nuevas espadas. Es excitante verla arder en coraje cuando alguien si quiera le pasa por un lado durante la pelea o cuando hace piruetas o muestra su flexibilidad en el entrenamiento, o cuando alguien le pregunta algo sobre construcción, mecanismos, armamento, historia o magia y ella contesta todo con un detalle inigualable. En conclusión, tengo casi un mes sin tratar ni un hola o un buenas noches con ella y… llevo bastante pensando y ella no abre la puerta. Toco de nuevo.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Se escucha al fondo, la puerta se abre, dándome vista a una joven vestida con un diminuto short y una playera con mangas, amos de seda verde oscuro, subo más mi vista y me topo con una joven demacrada, desmaquillada y con los rizos hechos un desastre sobre su cabeza y algunos sobre su rostro pálido, excepto por sus mejillas, nariz y ojos, estos últimos están rojos e hinchados, pero los cubre con unos lentes de orillas encuadradas y negras, no sabía que usaba lentes para leer. Nada que ver con la mujer sexy de mis fantasías. Aunque eso no la hace lucir fea o nerd o menos guapa, sino tierna.

\- ¿Qué quieres Odinson?

\- Por Valhala –reacciono – ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Te importa? –sorbe por la nariz.

\- En verdad que sí ¿qué te sucedió? –le pregunto firme y curioso, sus labios tiemblan y cae abrazada a mi pecho, la empujo un poco hacia el cuarto pero sin dejar de abrazarla, cierro la puerta, no creo que quiera que la vean llorar. Si es que es eso. La llevo hasta la sala de cuero negro y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea – ¿no tienes frio?

\- No –responde, aunque aun así me quito mi gabardina y le cubro al menos las piernas.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Me han hecho la peor broma de todas –murmura.

\- ¿Qué fue y quién? –su cuerpo se tensa notablemente y se levanta tirándome la gabardina encima.

\- ¡Fueron las estúpidas de Eline y Trid, alguien les hiso saber de mi jodido pasado y me hicieron lo peor que pudieron haber hecho en toda su miserable vida! –dice casi escupiendo veneno, su enojo es tan evidente que ha decir verdad espantaría a cualquiera, incluso a mí, señala y se expresa con las manos mientras reniega, su cara está roja y sus ojos son completamente escarlata.

Como los de un jötunn.

\- … juro que les haré la peor broma de toda su inmortal vida… y si sobreviven a ello… espero que se lo cuenten a todos con cada detalle y duerman y mueran con ese recuerdo.

\- Un momento…

\- ¿QUÉ? –me mira y por instinto retrocedo un paso.

\- ¿Planeas matarlas?

\- Si eso resulta después de mi travesura moriré en paz –dice y cae de rodillas sobre la alfombra –no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso… juro por mi honor que mataré a quien le haya dado esa información. Y si fue mi oráculo… lo romperé.

\- Rygge, piensa las cosas.

El que piense en romper uno de los oráculos de Frigga ya es una extremidad. Todos tenemos dos. Pero el segundo se extrae de nosotros o se recoge con Iðunn.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga después de lo que hicieron? –sigue sin mirarme, de hecho desde que abrió la puerta no me mira a los ojos. Cubre los suyos, me acerco tranquila y cuidadosamente a ella, quito sus manos de su rostro y toco sus mejillas.

\- Rygge, mírame.

\- No –murmura.

\- Mírame –lo hace, no dudo en besarla, aunque para mi sorpresa, la beso con cariño. Sus ojos escarlata se calman en cuanto le acaricio la mejilla y la cabeza, dejando así solo sus iris de su color, aunque soy presente de que se quedan en un claro rosa muy pacifico – ¿qué te hicieron?

\- Ellas… bueno… hicieron –sus iris cambian escarlata de nuevo, o eso veo antes de que se aferrara a mi cuerpo con un abrazo –crearon una ilusión física de Nicolls –dijo tan rápido que casi no entiendo.

\- Cálmate y dime bien lo que sucedió.

\- Hoy en la mañana fui a almorzar con mi madre al Fólkvangr, al llegar a la biblioteca vi a un hombre de uniforme militar sentado en uno de mis muebles, cerré la puerta del lugar y me acerqué al él, corrí a abrazarlo, en verdad era él, no parecía una ilusión. Mi madre una vez me dijo que me daría permiso de verlo, o que Hel le daría permiso de visitarme, ese día lo esperé con ansias que casi lloro frente a él –narra todo como si lo recordará a detalle, siento que me abraza más fuerte y esconde su rostro en mi pecho –lo abracé y era carne y hueso, acaricie su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, él acarició mi mejilla y antes de besarme dijo: disfruta de nuestras travesuras, Rygget, con la voz de Elina –dice con coraje y se separa un poco –en cuanto me separé de la figura ésta se hiso tierra y se desvaneció. Las dos ninfas salieron de unos libreros y se burlaron mientras me veían contener el coraje, así que las enfrente como si no hubiese pasado nada, las mire como siempre, con superioridad, porque así es, me reí sarcásticamente un poco y tomé del brazo a Eline, la estrellé contra pared y la marqué con una N, para recordarle lo puta que es igual que una ninfa, su piel sangraba y ella gritaba, terminé y limpié mis uñas, salí de Fólk y me dirigí hacia Asgard, entré a mi habitación, tomé una ducha, me puse mi pijama y lloré y planee su muerte desde entonces –murmura, se estira y me mira –gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por escuchar cómo planeas matar a alguien?

\- Y por darte ese tiempo –besa mi mejilla, sus ojos se abren al sentir mi erección y se separa más – ¿a qué has venido, Loki?

\- Va casi un mes que no hablamos de nada, y contando con que has rechazado mis invitaciones –se pone de pie y me ayuda a levantarme –así que o aceptas esta vez, me veré obligado a raptarte.

\- Bien, bien ¿a dónde iremos?

\- Recuerda que al Bosque Nevado.

\- Cierto, solo cambiaré de ropa y nos vamos –me dice, camina hasta su closet y la sigo, el lugar es bastante grande, me siento en una silla y ella se para tras el vestidor para que no la vea cambiarse, pero el vestier me deja ver su silueta, cuando sale veo que trae un pantalón de cuero marrón y un blusón color vino con detalles de armaduras doradas, estás van desde su cintura en pico y resalta sus pechos en espiral, dejando un pequeño escote junto con el cuello largo ajustado a su cuello. Se cierra las botas de cuero negro y toma una gabardina.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Obviamente –salé firme y coqueta del vistier. Caminamos hasta salir al pasillo, donde nos topamos con Thor y Jane… y con Surt.

No entiendo que hace este hombre aquí en el castillo, él debería de estar junto con sus… hombres. Aunque a decir verdad, es la primera vez en estas semanas que lo veo.

\- Loki, Rygge… que bien que los encontramos –dice Thor.

\- ¿Surt? Qué sorpresa ¿qué haces por acá?

\- Venía invitarte a salir, Ry.

\- Oh, lo lamento, pero hoy Loki y yo iremos al Bosque Nevado.

\- Ah, claro –dice el hombre, su miseria me hace grande.

\- ¿Por qué no vienen los tres con nosotros? –exclama Rygge.

\- Suena bien ¿tú qué dices Jane?

\- Por mi está bien, conoceré un nuevo lugar –sonríe la chica.

\- ¿Surt? –pregunta Rygge.

\- Lo siento, querida, de hecho venía a invitarte a una fiesta esta noche en Muspelheim.

\- Oh, no creo asistir, por cierto ¿hablaste con Tid?

\- En verdad me da vergüenza invitarla, es demasiado inocente como ir a ese lugar.

\- Te aseguro que le agradará, ella no es como Eline –le dice, se acerca y besa su mejilla –suerte, Surt.

\- Hasta luego –sonríe el hombre con suficiencia y se desvanece al quebrar una perla negra.

\- Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya.

\- Pero, Loki, ir a la cabaña real del bosque es hacer más de dos horas de camino cabalgando o en nave.

\- ¿Y quién dijo cabalgar?

* * *

**_Hey, espero que les haya gustado el cap... espero por sus reviews, quiero saber qué opinan._**

**_Saludos._**

**_;)_**


	6. Bosque Nevado

_**Espero que lo disfruten, y como advertencia les digo que los próximos contenidos tienen contenido sexual, aunque es leve, tranquilo no es mucho... por ahora.**_

* * *

**BosqueNevado**

**Rygge.**

_\- Pero, Loki, ir a la cabaña real del bosque es hacer más de dos horas de camino cabalgando o en nave._

_\- ¿Y quién dijo cabalgar?_

Murmura Loki, los cuatro nos tomamos de las manos y nos teletransportamos a la cabaña.

\- Por Dios, esto es hermoso –exclama Jane y besa a Thor.

\- ¿Qué opinas? –me pregunta Loki sobre la vista, el bosque es blanco, abundante de pinos verdes, o eso se logra ver, pues están cubiertos por la nieve. Lo miro y sonrío para después salir por la puerta del lugar, en cuanto piso la nieve del bosque comienzan a salir rosas rojas y algo de hierba, rápido regreso a las escaleras de piedra, por eso no salgo a los parques nevados de Asgard, Loki corre y me carga sobre sus hombros para después caminar por la nieve.

\- ¡No, Loki, dejaré el bosque verde! –pataleo pero no me suelta.

\- Tranquila –me baja para que toque el piso, ya no pasa nada.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Solo piensa en la nieve, incluso tú puedes crearla, Rygge, así que no exageres.

\- Cierto… lo siento.

\- Está bien... era de suponerse siendo la hija de Freyja –me sonríe amable.

\- Chicos, le mostraré la cabaña a Jane –escuchamos decir a Thor mientras caminamos más hacia el bosque.

\- Seguro… la cabaña –murmuro y Loki ríe. Caminamos en completo silencio hasta adentrarnos bastante al bosque. En estos momentos es cuando me pregunto sobre qué hago aquí, ni siquiera sé porque acepté venir. Me estoy aburriendo, desearía traer un libro y sentarme en la punta de una montaña. Me inclino y hago una perfecta bola de nieve para después lanzársela a la espalda a uno hombre firme frente a mí.

\- ¡Hey! –Loki me lanza una bola, haciendo que ambos creemos una guerra de bolas de nieve mientras corremos esquivando tanto las bolas como la nieve, en un momento las bolas se detienen, lo cual me hace ponerme alerta, me detengo tras un árbol, escucho un poco de viento y la nieve de las hojas del pino me cae encima, escucho la risa de Loki, no tardo en levantarme, uso un poco de magia y hago que una pequeña avalancha le caiga encima, aunque se mueve y la esquiva riendo. De nuevo no sé en dónde está. Continuo caminando, escucho una risa, doy unos pasos hacia atrás y topo con algo, giro por el susto y caigo sobre él, es Loki –Hola.

\- Hola –nuestros rostros están demasiado cerca, sus manos aprisionan mi cintura por la caída, su frio aliento choca con el mío que es tibio, sus ojos esmeralda brillan con las pocas luces que logran entrar gracias a los pinos, toco sus mejilla y cierra los ojos, su piel es suave. No tardo en besarlo, el me corresponde al instante, se sienta y me sienta sobre él sin dejar de besarme, me siento a horcajadas de sus piernas, aprieta tan fuerte mi cintura que duele, por el impulso aprieto su gabardina y la abro levantando su camisón, definitivamente es suave. Él se adentra a mi ropa y siento su fría mano sobre uno de mis pechos. Le arranco la gabardina literalmente por arte de magia y le dejo pecho y espalda descubiertos al igual que él a mí. Aprieta uno de mis pechos sobre la tela que lo cubre pero pronto se adentra en esa prenda midgardiana. Definitivamente él es más frio que el clima de aquí, aunque mi piel es quien ha de arder en sus manos. Pasa a besar mi cuello y luego los indicios de mis pechos, verlo hace que me excite, cierro de nuevo los ojos y siento sus labrios sobre los míos, haciendo que mi lengua dance con la suya a su merced, deslizo mis manos por su pecho hasta descender a su miembro, sobre tanta tela se siente duro, recorro mis manos hasta abrazarlo por las espalda. Creo que el frio de su temperatura es demasiado, pero no dejo de besarlo, pronto una gran ráfaga de aire helado se suelta, no abro los ojos, pero siento lo helado de la piel de Loki, casi parece muerto.

\- Loki, estás helado.

\- Debe ser el… –siento que se separa un poco y guarda rápidamente silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –abro los ojos y veo nublado, los vuelvo a cerrar con calma, luego siento como quiere separarse de mí, extiendo mis brazos y lo abrazo por el cuello, si trata de huir lo tumbaré y no importará que su peso caiga sobre mí.

Dagr dijo que terminaría odiándolo, o temiéndole, pero no recuerdo el por qué. Así que vuelvo a concentrarme el Loki, siento algunos bordes sobre su cuerpo.

\- Yo… –comienza, su voz es temblorosa, tal vez por primera vez no sabe que decir al algo que ni he visto.

\- Loki, está bien… está bien –digo por inercia, no sé a qué me enfrentaré al abrir mis ojos, beso su mejilla y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, poco a poco abro los ojos, tal vez con la sorpresa de toparme con alas huesudas, con un esqueleto, o un gigante oscuro. Pero no, me encuentro con una piel azul marcada con símbolos, o eso veo. Hago lo que juré no hacer.

_"Debería soltarme. En cualquier momento me llamará monstruo y correrá espantada. Por favor padre no me hagas sufrir, si se alejará dile que lo haga ya, no debería estar con un jötunn"_

\- No me iré –murmuro tranquila al leer ese pensamiento, poco a poco rompo la conexión, hago el rostro torcido y contraído al ver que tengo a un jötunn frente a mí, a un azul de ojos sangre pero con cabellera negra, su mirada es de dolor y preocupación, pero no me mira a mí, mira a la nieve –mírame a los ojos –le digo, pero no lo hace, tomo sus mejillas congeladas y lo beso en los labios, aun me sorprende que no me haya quemado ni la cintura hace unos momentos cuando me sostenía en ellas. Nos separamos, solo yo abro mis ojos –quiero que me mires a los ojos.

\- No, con esto es suficiente, si lo haces por lastima o por amabilidad me haces sufrir, lo empeorarás –dice dolido –si correrás espantada, hazlo y ya.

\- No lo haré… quiero que me mires a los ojos -le digo, y la pienso muy bien antes de nombrarlo, pues no pensé que las palabras de Thor fueran ciertas, no hasta que las confirmó la reina, y eso me dio respuestas a muchas cosas, una de ellas fue el descubrir porque no pronunciaba feliz el apellido Odinson, aunque admitiré que no estuvo muy bien de parte de la reina confesármelo –mírame a los ojos... Loki Laufeyson –con esto último los abre con sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿no… no correrás? –nunca creí ver la inocencia del dios. Nunca.

\- Sigues siendo igual de atractivo aún en esta forma… Frigga me lo dijo porque yo se lo pedí –mentí –por consecuencia de que a Thor se le escapó mencionarlo frente a mí… y a decir verdad, sí estoy… espantada, horrorizada y casi podría correr del susto… –traté de tocar su mano pero la alejó.

\- No, podría quemarte, lo sé, no quiero dejarte marcas.

\- No lo harás –me levanto y le doy la mano, más bien tomo la suya para levantarlo.

\- ¿No huirás? –no tarda ni cinco segundos en cubrirse y darme la espalda.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga? –pregunto al abrocharme mis ropas.

\- No.

\- Entonces no lo haré –me acerqué, me puse frente a él y lo abracé, toqué de nuevo su mejilla y su piel se volvió normal.

\- Me… sorprendes.

\- Pues… suelo tener ese efecto en las personas –digo algo temblorosa –apuesto a que tú te asustaste con mis ojos carmesí, dime ¿Quién no lo haría? –comencé a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña, Loki no tardó mucho en seguirme el paso y tomar mi mano.

\- ¿Por qué sucede eso?

\- Por la ira, la desesperación, la decepción… el coraje.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te mencioné antes de entrar al salón?

\- Antes de… ¡Oh, claro!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Eso no fue una propuesta, fue casi como una obligación… así que…

\- ¡Chicos! –interrumpe Thor por uno de los balcones.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –exclama Loki por la lejanía.

\- Nos solicitan lo más rápido posible en el palacio.

\- Bien –murmura y caminamos más rápido a la gran cabaña, cuando llegamos Loki rápido nos toma y aparecemos en mi habitación, pronto alguien toca desesperadamente la puerta y abro.

\- ¿Sí? –pregunto con suficiencia y sonrío al recordarlo.

\- Princesa, perdón por la irrupción pero… su madre la solicita en Fólkvangr ahora mismo –dice agitado un soldado.

\- Está bien, llévame con ella –le digo para luego comenzar a caminar hasta salir del castillo, monto mi azabache.

\- Espera, iré contigo –dice Loki.

\- Pero solo me solicitan a mí –reprimo.

\- Princesa, creo que el príncipe Loki puede acompañarla, por ahora tenemos que llevar a Thor ante el rey –dice observando a Jane.

\- Está bien –murmuro y ambos cabalgamos hasta el Bifröst –Heimdall, a Fólkvangr.

\- A la orden –comenta el moreno de ojos amarillos, pronto el puente nos absorbe para luego aparecer en el castillo de la reina Freyja, donde hay bastante vigilancia.

\- ¿Qué crees que pase? –pregunta Loki.

\- Ni idea –reí por lo inoportuno, mi madre corre hacia mí y mi sonrisa se borra.

\- Rápido, muchachos –dice y nos jala de los brazos, corremos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde yacen llantos parte-almas de algunas personas, nos acercamos al círculo y vemos a una chica que vestía amarillo, o eso parece, pues todo su cuerpo está hecho pedazos por el piso y la tela se ha vuelto roja, su cráneo deja solo rastros de cabello envuelto en sesos, piel y hueso. El piso de mármol se mancha de un buen rojo vivo. Una mujer pelirroja, parecida a la que yace reventada en el piso llora desconsolada a lado del cuerpo (o lo que queda de él), unos hombres se acercan y la retiran por la fuerza, la mujer se levanta y corre hacia mí, trata de abrazarme, pero la esquivo, si no lo hago me manchará de sangre, aparezco una manta sobre ella y con un poco de asco y desprecio dejo que me abrace.

\- ¿Es necesario, Trid?

Admitiré que lo hechos a estos gráficos nos estaban previstos.

\- Debemos hablar –solloza.

\- Que sea luego, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –la separo amargamente de mí, le doy la espalda y camino, ella corre y me toma el brazo – ¿Qué? –exclamo con cierto desprecio.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

¿Acabo de quitarle a su doble y me lo agradece?

\- Solo te lo agradezco –me suelta (más bien la retiro) y hace una reverencia, la miro extraña, después miro a Loki, el cual parece estar sorprendido, continuo mi camino y salimos a los verdes jardines del palacio.

\- ¡Rygget! –gritan.

\- ¿Sí, madre? –reí por lo bajo.

\- No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, pero esta noche, cuando recojan todo el desastre será el adiós para la princesa, quiero que asistas.

\- No lo haré.

\- Como futura reina es uno de tus deberes dar el pésame.

\- No me pesa en absoluto darle unas cuantas palabras a esa difunta, madre.

\- Rygget, sé que no te agrada, pero es importante para los vanir.

\- Ya veré ¡Heimdall!

Grito y pronto aparecemos en el Bifröst, agradezco con un gesto al hombre y continúo mi caminata, tomo a mi caballo y cabalgo hasta el castillo. Por todo el camino ha sido silencio, dejamos los caballos, entramos al castillo, caminamos, y justo antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación escucho a Loki carraspear, sonrío y suelto una carcajada.

\- ¿Sí? –lo invito a pasar y eso hacemos, tomando asiento en la estancia.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Rygge?

\- Bueno, tuve bastante tiempo para planearlo, tuve horas, y unos cuantos minutos extra en el bosque de nieve dieron frutos aunque admitiré que ese resultado no era el que esperaba.

\- Rygge, en serio ¿qué has hecho? –pregunta asombrado – ¿y cómo?

\- En este mismo momento Heimdall no sabe en dónde estamos o qué estamos haciendo, la mayoría del tiempo estoy oculta de él, más en situaciones como esta… dije que me desharía de Eline, y lo hice…

\- ¿Rygge qué has hecho? –me levanta y me estrella contra una columna, está enojado y a la vez estupefacto. Reí en sus narices.

\- Hice que su cuerpo interno explotara al beber de mis vinos, para después caer por los barandales de oro de mí biblioteca… ella sabía que no debía de entrar a mis aposentos y mucho menos tocar mis cosas… y esa fue su consecuencia.

\- ¿Estás demente? –me dice.

\- Digamos que aquí lo definen como "Mente Quebrada" –lo quito y me siento en la mesita frente a él – ¿por qué no me cuentas de tu estancia en Midgard?

\- Actúas demasiado normal como para haber matado a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo debería actuar? Mi conciencia no da para más que satisfacción personal, nunca en mi larga vida he sentido remordimiento, dolor, o lastima por alguien que no lo valga… entonces ¿tú cómo te sentiste al ser el responsable de tantos asesinatos en Nueva York?

\- Yo simplemente perdí el control con el teseracto en mis manos, simplemente no era yo, no me sentí culpable pero sí un idiota manipulado por una daga, yo solo quería ser rey, pero no de la manera en la que el teseracto me condujo, solo era una manera de encontrar el poder de maneras erróneas, asesiné y mutilé a bastantes personas por obtenerlo, pero mírame, en realidad solo necesitaba meditar la realidad por un buen rato, y digamos que eso tomó casi un año… así que ¿qué me dices de ti? en verdad quién eres, o qué eres. Estudias la mente, pero no la controlas… dirás que controlas la mente de esos humanos pero dime ¿has controlado la tuya? Hace unos días te vi tomar píldoras de un frasco amarillo ¿para qué eran? ¿para controlarte? ¿para no ser la verdadera Rygge? ¿para ocultar qué? –logra acorralarme contra el balcón – ¿contestarás?

\- A nadie le conviene saber lo que soy, Loki.

\- Tal vez no, pero la curiosidad es tanta… hagamos un trato.

\- El Lengua de Plata…

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué me dicen así?

\- Tu curiosidad va a matarte.

\- Lo dudo mucho –sus labios están demasiado cerca.

\- ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Frigga sobre mí, o sobre lo que separa a un mundo de otro?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El poder que emana en la hija de Freyja solo puede ser usado por ella… mi magia es como la de Frigga y Freyja, es tan poderosa que tuvieron que mandarme a Midgard, a un lugar donde no debía usarla sino controlarla, tan poderosa que podría lastimar a alguien sin siquiera parpadear… cuando mi madre me dio estos dones fue porque estuve a punto de morir, enfermé severamente… su magia me salvó, solo que no puso la necesaria… sobrepasó sus propios límites… casi me alimento de ella… pero no.

\- Si eres peligrosa para Asgard ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ya te lo dije, se supone que estaría en Midgard para aprender a controlarla… eso hice, ahora puedo estar donde sea sin ser un peligro para otros… o eso creen –guardamos silencio por casi diez minutos. Caminé hasta mi cama y me acosté en ella.

Hay algo que no me cuadra… Trid me ha agradecido por matar a su propia gemela… en sí… ¿cómo supo que fui yo? Ni Heimdall podía saberlo. Pero ella sí. Supongo que le advirtió a su hermana sobre mis amenazas constantes, y al parecer solo ella las tomó. En fin. A decir verdad, por poco y pierdo tiempo… de hecho el hacerlo fue perder tiempo, y en realidad nunca lo planee, no era necesario, si hago algo de improvisto aparece mucho mejor. Tomo mi iPhone y veo el horario (lo bueno de estos aparatos es que puedes controlar la hora, pero no hay internet, ese sistema midgardiano puede ser adictivo, gracias a los dioses que prefiero los libros) son las siete, lo cual significa que no he ido a comer, el gruñido de mis intestinos me lo recuerda. Miro el ventanal que se encuentra a unos diez metros de mi cama. La aurora está demasiado hermosa detonando colores dorados, rosados, naranja y purpura para el anochecer, las estrellas brillan con todo mientras se hacen aún más visibles. Me gustaría fotografiarlo, pero posiblemente viviré más tiempo que la fotografía.

\- Considerando que sepas controlarla –empieza Loki– ¿te quedarás más tiempo?

\- Ya he estado bastante aquí… ya debería regresar.

\- Quédate más tiempo –dice, aunque parece como si eso lo hubiese soltado.

\- Mañana iré a Midgard, a mis aposentos… y a ver con que me topo en el camino.

\- En serio… ¿qué le ves a ese mundo?

\- Mañana lo verás… claro –me siento para mirarlo –si quieres ir.

\- Lo pensaré.

\- Bien –le sonreí y me levanté.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Alguien llama a la puerta.

\- Oh –murmuró, al parecer estaba distraído, me acerco a la puerta y la abro.

\- Majestad… oh, disculpe si he interrumpido –dice la mujer.

\- No, descuida… ¿qué  
necesitas…Beth?

Había olvidado su nombre.

\- Venía a avisarles que el despido de la princesa Eline será en unos minutos, se supone que vengo por usted, debería estar lista para…

\- No iré –le dije firme –para entonces estaré ocupada, infórmale a mi madre, dile que saldré y no regresaré hasta dentro de tres horas.

\- Pero, majestad…

\- Hazlo.

\- Bien –murmura, hace reverencia y se va.

\- Debe haber otra razón para que te deshicieras de ella –comenta Loki y cierra la puerta, poniéndose frente a mí.

\- No, solo las necesarias.

\- Quiero saberlo… no pudiste hacerlo solo porque pudiese tocar tus cosas.

\- No, lo hice porque las tocó… y aun no entiendo el agradecimiento de Trid –alguien toca tan fuerte y rápido la puerta que nos asusta, la abro –madre.

\- Irás –dice mi madre, con unos movimientos de sus manos me viste por completo, eso me hace gemir de dolor, caigo en cuatro patas al piso y suspiro, me sobo las sienes.

\- ¡Madre!

Exclamo con coraje, pero no gritándole, me sofoco un poco, tomo aire profundamente y me levanto del suelo. Miro al Loki, el cual tiene una mirada bastante sorprendida, trata de acercarse pero pronto siento un jalón y veo a mi madre arrastrarme por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar fuera por nuestros caballos, cabalgamos hasta el Bifröst, Heimdall me mira sospechoso en cuanto entramos pero después nos abre el puente para pronto llegar a Vanaheim, caminamos por algunos metros de jardín y nos colocamos junto con los demás. En medio hay un bote con un "cuerpo" completamente cubierto por una manta amarilla con algunos restos de sangre, pocos, pero visibles. Dejan caer el bote un poco sobre el agua, la corriente se lo lleva, y antes de caer al pequeño risco lanzan una flecha para despedirse del alma, pero esta no se va como normalmente debería. El cuerpo cae junto con el bote, los suspiros de asombro comienzan. Eso ni yo me lo esperaba. Miro a mí alrededor, Frigga está con Thor y Hogun, aunque más atrás están los otros guerreros. Todos caminan hacia nosotras. Nos saludamos con pequeñas reverencias y comenzamos a caminar. Las conversaciones de tales no son de mi interés, así que solo finjo escuchar. No tengo ganas de discutir por alguien, aunque en mis oídos se cuela la frase "No debió tener un buen alma", la cual dice Frigga.

\- ¿Ry? –escucho y miro a mí izquierda, es Thor.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Perdón, no te reconocí de espaldas.

\- Descuida –no le tomo importancia.

\- ¿Has visto a Loki?

\- No –miento – ¿por qué?

\- Se suponía que debía asistir a este lugar.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, supongo que ha de estar con el consejo o distrayéndose con sus nuevas ideas.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Todo bien? –pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

\- Sí, solo que estoy cansada.

\- Apuesto a que sí, Jane y yo los vimos crear una guerra de nieve en el bosque… apuesto a que se divirtieron –dice, aunque noto su doble sentido.

\- Pues sí, fue cansado jugar con el dios de las travesuras, no logre esquivar su nieve unas cuantas veces.

\- Ah, supongo que no, a veces es tramposo –suelta una carcajada.

\- Por cierto ¿y Jane?

\- Tuvo que regresar a Midgard por órdenes de mi padre.

\- Oh, claro… no deja de ser mortal, lo lamento.

\- Descuida, al menos puedo visitarla más seguido.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando…?

\- Por mientras disfrutaré cada segundo que pase con ella –interrumpe.

\- Esperemos que así sea, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que Midgard no es tan inofensivo.

\- Lo sé, lo vi hace unos años –dice, pronto una luz nos absorbe, supongo que Frigga le indicó a Heimdall que ya era hora, montamos nuestros caballos en silencio, al menos hasta desmontarlos, cuando los hacemos Thor vuelve a pasar su brazo por mis hombros y seguimos la caminata.

\- Vamos directo al comedor, jóvenes –dice Frigga y ellas adelantan su paso.

\- Por cierto… ¿te has divertido en el castillo?

\- Admitiré que sí, Sif lo hiso menos tedioso en mis días de aburrimiento.

\- Ustedes son un haz juntas con esas espadas a la mano, podrían matar a cualquiera con solo verlo.

\- Solo yo –se me escapa.

\- Con esa mirada asesina que pones a veces no lo dudo –ríe.

\- Sí, no deberías hacerlo –llegamos al comedor principal y tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos, no evité notar que todos me observan.

\- Se ven divertidos ¿de qué hablan?

* * *

**_Hey, espero que les haya gustado el cap... espero por sus reviews, quiero saber qué opinan._**

**_Saludos._**

**_;)_**


	7. El Principio

_**Espero que lo disfruten, y como advertencia les digo que los próximos contenidos tienen contenido sexual, aunque es leve, tranquilo no es mucho... por ahora.**_

* * *

**El Hielo También Quema**

**Antes...**

_\- Se ven divertidos ¿de qué hablan? –interrumpe Loki, el cual tampoco me quita la mirada._

\- De cosas –sonríe Thor.

\- Sí cosas –murmuro, tomo mi cuenco con crema de especias y comienzo a comerlo, está delicioso, después de este viene el plato fuerte. Carne de puerco con ensalada –odio el puerco –murmuro.

\- Igual yo –dice Loki, se supone que no debía escuchar, pronto traen una bandeja con filetes gruesos de carne, nos servimos de ellos y los devoramos, pues a decir verdad yo solo he desayunado.

\- Querida –escucho decir a mi madre –eso me indica que no has comido.

\- Ilógico ¿no? –la miro, su mirada es de arrepentimiento.

\- Lamento llegar tarde –anuncia un joven sentándose a mi lado.

\- Al parecer alguien ha estado ocupado –le digo burlesca a Dagr.

\- Sí y lamentablemente no ha sido en ti –me responde, escucho el cuchillo de Loki caer al plato y rio por lo bajo al igual que Dagr.

\- Cariño ¿ya avisaste sobre lo de mañana? –dice mi madre saliendo de su conversación con los reyes.

\- No, solo se lo había comentado a Loki –suelto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Frigga.

\- Nada malo, madre –contesta Loki, al parecer le asombró que lo nombrara –mañana Rygge y yo iremos a Midgard.

\- ¿Solo tú? –interrumpe Dagr –eso es nuevo, pensé que nunca saldrían juntos –algunos ríen –y cómo debo vigilar a mi chica, iré.

\- Oh, apuesto a que era una cita –comenta Thor.

\- No, solo iré a ver algunas cosas, a Loki solo le ofrecí ir… tal vez terminé yendo solo yo.

\- Bueno, pero deben de ser cuidadosos si van ustedes tres, pues son capaces de hacer un buen alboroto –comenta el Padre de Todo.

\- Soy demasiado estricta y calculadora como para meterme en problemas con dos jóvenes inmaduros –se escuchan carcajadas.

\- Bueno, como madre admitiré que Loki siempre ha sido el más maduro –dice Frigga mientras termina de reír.

\- Bueno, pasemos las indirectas para Thor –comenta Sif.

\- Vamos, sabemos que he cambiado –reprime el rubio.

\- Bueno, debo decir que hay razón –dice el rey, pronto algunos sirvientes llegan, dejando variados postres sobre la mesa y llevándose los platos vacíos de la comida anterior. Nos pasan pequeños platos de postre y dejan cuchillos, cucharas y tenedores nuevos. Observo el pie de limón helado, y antes de tomar una rebana Loki ya me la ha servido.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué –besa mi mejilla y me sonrojo por la sorpresa. Me sobo las mejillas.

\- Seguro –siento un codazo, miro a mi izquierda y es Dagr.

\- ¿No es un encanto? Quiero ponerlo celoso –me dice.

\- Dagr, eres demasiado infantil que yo terminaré cuidándote.

\- Apuesto a que sí, oye, Loki.

\- ¿Sí? –sale de su conversación con Thor.

\- ¿Dónde te hospedarás si vas a Midgard? Digo, es que yo siempre duermo con Rygge –casi escupo mi pie.

\- Bueno, no había pensado mucho en eso, la verdad.

\- Dagr, probablemente tú seas quien termine durmiendo en la calle.

\- O en tu cama –dice por lo bajo, pero suficientemente alto para que Loki lo escuche.

\- Por favor –reí por lo bajo y comí otra bocanada del postre.

\- ¿Exactamente qué harás en Midgard? –irrumpe Thor.

\- Bueno, creo que sospecharán si no regreso pronto, solo haré una visita y tal vez asista al Oktober Fest, una fiesta alemana.

\- Es una fiesta de cerveza, he oído de ella –dice Odín, lo cual nos sorprende.

\- Sí, bueno, pero asistiré más por los pacientes –termino el postre y me levanto dando las gracias por la cena y despidiéndome de todos. Veo que Loki y Dagr se levantan, no le tomo importancia y salgo del salón.

Mi caminata se hace lenta y pasiva, pues los dolores de esta tarde no se han calmado del todo. Tal vez mi madre lo olvidó. Que descuido. El brazo me arde y pronto otra ola de dolor me atraviesa. Hago el mejor esfuerzo por contener el grito y continuo caminando mientras me sobo el brazo. Lo checo y veo que mis venas brillan con pequeñas luces rojas. Las venas de mis manos están sobresaltadas y del mismo color, solo aprieto lo puños cada que reprimo un sollozo. Escucho un ruido enorme, son relámpagos, lo cual significa que habrá una tormenta de nieve. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y la cierro con seguro, pues últimamente Loki entra sin permiso. Camino hasta mirarme al espejo, y con lo que me encuentro no es nada grato. Ahora sé la razón por la que muchos me miraban. Estoy vestida con una túnica color salmón y mi cabello es de un buen rojo intenso con una mecha rubia a un costado. Desde que mi madre usó su magia en mí no me había inmutado en observarme. Trato de cambiar el color de mi cabello pero me resulta difícil. Ya gastada bastante energía por la magia me arranqué la ropa quemándola y me metí a la bañera de mármol, el agua está tan helada que me parte los huesos. Respiro profundo y me relajo con la misma por unos minutos, necesito que el dolor y el ardor en la piel se calme, sino será una buena tortura disimularlo. Me levanto y una corriente de aire entra por los ventanales, me cubro con una bata y camino hasta el vestier. Veo que mi madre ordenó que acomodaran todos mis pijamas de Midgard, todas son de seda y algodón. Opto por tomar unos pantalones grises y una blusa en cuello V color negro, ambos de algodón, me pongo el pantalón, después la blusa, la tela fría se arrastra hasta toparse con mis pezones y detenerse en mis caderas, seco un poco mi cabello hasta dejar que el nuevo pelirrojo se rice por completo. Camino descalza hasta mi cama, tomo un libro dejo solo una vela prendida. Demasiada tecnología y aun usan veladoras. Continúo con mi lectura.

**_"No todos los secretos de las familias se van a la tumba. Siempre existe ese alguien que debe saberlo"_**

Esto me recuerda al descuido de Thor y a la revelación de Frigga. Aún recuerdo ambos. Thor y yo estábamos en los jardines hablando sobre Asgard y los nueve mundos, me ponía al tanto de ellos por centésima vez. Incluyendo a personas, a Loki. Me dijo que trató de tomar el reinado y el poder de maneras erróneas, y que casi destruye por completo a una raza.

_\- Padre y madre me lo dijeron cuando yo lo creía muerto al caer del puente, me dieron la razón de sus actos y eso respondió a bastantes preguntas, aunque para mí sigue siendo mi hermano menor, no importa que sea adop… –se calla –lo siento, no era mi intención…_

_\- No importa… no tomaré en cuenta lo que dirías._

_\- Tarde, apuesto a que la reina ya sabe que casi te lo digo._

Y en efecto, la reina lo sabía, pues tres días después, cuanto estaba junto a ella buscando un libro… me lo dijo.

\- _ … cuando Odín lo trajo a casa vi a ese pequeño, él me dijo que lo encontró abandonado en el frio suelo… era tan pequeño, noble y tierno… siempre fue el más maduro, pero no soportó la verdad, su reacción fue destruir casi por completo a su raza original… tardó años en recuperarse… no por completo, aun, pero sé que pronto volverá mi Loki._

Esa era una realidad que a mí no me incumbía saber, pero a pesar de eso la reina me lo dijo. El enterarme que Loki en realidad era un jötunn y que era adoptado fue sorpresa, al menos hace semanas, esta tarde me lo demostró él. Aclaro mi mente para calmar las cosas, aunque no por mucho. Recuerdo esa tez nívea tan suave con lujoso aspecto y esencia varonil acariciar mi piel, sus manos y dedos eran largos y finos, recorriendo cada pedazo de piel expuesto con lujuria y experiencia, como si ya lo conociera a la perfección. ¿En qué estoy pensando? –Me reprimo– Pues claro, también en esa piel azul con símbolos que me encantaría detallar con perfección y a la vez con morbo.  
La entrepierna comienza a arderme en cuanto recuerdo a Loki.

\- ¡Rayos, Rygget!

Me regaño por tener estos pensamientos de un adolescente caliente. Esa maldita zona está punzante. Esto no es bueno en ningún sentido. O al menos así quiero verlo. Me recuesto bien en la enorme cama, deslizo una mano bajo mis pantalones y toco esa zona húmeda y tibia, cierro los ojos y suspiro al comenzar con el índice y medio a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo sobre ese botón tan estimulante. Tengo siglos sin la necesidad de hacer esto. Los movimientos los hago intensos, haciendo un poco de presión, lamo mis dedos y vuelvo a deslizarlos para mejor resbale. Maldita sea, me estoy torturando yo sola, continuo con los movimientos, y gimo tan fuerte que saco la mano de ese lugar para taparme la boca con ambas manos. Me tranquilo.

Suspiro. Suspiro. Suspiro demasiado profundo y decido entrar de nuevo, esta vez con ambas manos para estirar bien la piel y atenderme sola. Gimo de nuevo, aunque reprimiendo el sonido con una mordida a mis labios. Giro y me sostengo son un brazo mientras que con el otro continúo masturbándome a placer, moviendo mis caderas de arriba abajo a propia voluntad, con pequeños suspiros, o al menos se escuchan así, me siento sorda, y presiento que no estoy sola.

\- ¡Maldita seas Loki!

Exclamo al venirme sobre mi propia mano. Aunque a pesar de eso, el alma se me viene encima en cuanto siento al alguien subir a la cama para luego acariciar mi nalga izquierda y después hacer chocar su aliento contra mi oreja derecha.

\- Vaya espectáculo.

Me dice una voz gutural, tengo su miembro pegado a mi trasero y su pecho a mi espalda, pero pronto, lentamente, me gira, quedando cara a cara.

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Digamos que esta vez no me bloqueabas, así que aproveché para escuchar y ver lo que hacías… me tele-transporté sin que me vieras antes de enterarme de tu show.

\- Idiota.

\- No, la idiota eres tú por provocarlo –dice sonreído, bajo mi mano libre y aprieto sus testículos.

\- No me llames así.

\- Lo siento –me mira culpable y alza una ceja, pues al parecer notó mi pequeña reacción al sentir su erecta masculinidad, saca mi mano de mis pantalones y lentamente lame los dos dedos completamente húmedos, ese acto me hace tener escalofríos, nadie en esta existencia había hecho eso ante mí.

Rayos… no hay más. Y lo malo de todo… es que no estoy en contra.

\- Loki –murmuro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bésame –le digo y no duda en hacerlo, su beso no es para nada como esperaba, sino que es mejor, es suave, es tranquilo a pesar de que nuestras lenguas dancen una con la otra.

\- Esta noche haré que todos los gritos que lances sean mi nombre.

\- Lo dudo –murmuro.

Su molestia es evidente, pronto me invade con un beso abrazador, cubriendo ruidosa y salvajemente su boca contra la mía, invadiéndola y devorándola. Desliza una mano sobre mi cintura y la encierra sobre uno de mis glúteos para después dejar caer su peso sobre mí y frotar su miembro erecto bajo sus pantalones contra mi entrepierna aun cubierta. Nos separamos jadeando como si hubiésemos corrido mil kilómetros. Adentra sus frías manos bajo mi blusa y la retira de un suave jalón al igual que yo la suya, besa y lame mi cuello, desciende y se detiene en mis pechos, en mis pezones. Por Valhala, parecen bayas, la excitación en ellos es fieramente evidente, pronto siento en mi muslo algo duro topar, Loki me mira juguetón y comienza a lamer mis pezones, a morderlos, pellizcarlos, casi haciéndome venir. Desciende aún más, pero en cuanto siento su respiración en esa zona, cierro las piernas. Él las abre con fuerza y acaricia mis muslos, con una mano detiene un muslo y con la otra toca mi pecho y me sienta. Empieza a lamer esos labios, después adentra su lengua y la mueve tortuosamente de arriba abajo.

\- No… Loki… en serio…

Hace caso omiso, trato de moverme pero me vuelve a sentar con una mano. ¿Tan débil me pone?

\- Me da vergüenza –confieso en un gemido, sus sonrisa es evidente, le ha de agradar la idea de ser el primero en tocar esa zona, ni a Surt se lo había permitido, a él… –Loki.

\- Shht.

Es lo único que dice, no me opongo pero no moverme es irresistible, cierro los ojos y pronto ciento una tibia lengua sobre un pezón y una mano sobre mi otro pecho, abro los ojos y veo que Loki ha proyectado dos versiones exactas a él, una lame mi entre pierna, otra mis pezones y otro pronto me besa, llego al orgasmo y gimo sobre sus labios, aunque ninguno de los Loki se detiene, sino que me hacen llegar al orgasmo más de tres veces.

\- Bien –se detiene, termina de quitarme los pantalones y se posa entre mis piernas, reacciono en segundos después de mi nublada vista y lo dejo debajo de mí con un solo movimiento.

\- Eres bastante ingenuo Loki, pero al menos has estado practicando proyección física –le digo.

Le bajo el pijama y su miembro salta libre sobre toda su longitud, lo tomo con una mano y acaricio la punta, tenía una gota de sus fluidos, gime en cuanto mi lengua lo toca, muevo ambas manos sobre él para ayudar un poco a mi lengua y mi boca, acaricio sus testículos y de reojo veo que se cubre el rostro y mantiene la boca abierta, hago solo una proyección mía y esta va juguetona hacia los labios de Loki para después besarlo. Me ocupo de lo mío, está tan duro que las venas de su pene sobresaltan, siento las caricias de Loki en mi nuca y espalda, las siento gracias a mi proyección. En mano siento sus testículos tensarse, desaparezco mi proyección y Loki lentamente se recarga en sus codos y me mira, aprieta la mandíbula y luego vuelve acerrar los ojos y abrir la boca. Pronto se viene en mi boca. Limpio mis comisuras, él se levanta, me toma de los brazos y me carga como si no pesara nada, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos instantes, pasando del esmeralda al rosa. Me gustaría saber que pasa por su mente, pero prometí no hacerlo. Nos volvemos a besar con fervor, se acuesta sobre mí y poco a poco me penetra, lo grande que sentía en la boca ahora está por completo dentro de mí, comienza a moverse despacio, aunque no por mucho, su descontrol es obvio, se mueve con fervor y gusto, y yo lo acepto de la misma manera. Cierro los ojos mi vista se nubla, me dejo llevar por el éxtasis y me vengo.

\- Quiero que lo hagas conmigo –me dice al notar que estuve a punto por segunda vez, sonríe y me besa, sale de mí, se sienta en la cama y me pone a horcajadas sobre él, y de espalda, se entierra en mí de nuevo y comenzamos a movernos, nuestros gemidos se escuchan bastante, los suyos se escuchan a un costado mientras besa mi cuello y hombro, me pasa una mano por el cuello sosteniéndolo en alto y con la otra acaricia mi vientre, mi cintura, mi cadera, hasta llegar y estimular mí sexo, creándome varias sensaciones a la vez, me muerde el hombro.

\- ¡Ahg! –gimo sin permiso, ambos nos venimos es un exquisito éxtasis, solo siento como termina dentro de mí. Suspira profundo y sale de mí, recostándome bocarriba, cae sobre mí y se sostiene con los codos a mis costados, su cabello alborotado lo hace lucir más atractivo.

\- Crearía más ilusiones –murmura sobre mis labios –pero te quiero solo para mí.

\- Vaya… te pones celoso de ti mismo –le digo sonreída.

\- Solo hoy –me dice, lo abrazo y lo beso, a mi tiempo, sin prisa, vuelve a colocarse en mi entrada y me enviste.

\- ¡Ah! –grito.

Se mueve tan rápido que decido no abrazarme más a él, dejo caer los brazos a los costados de mi cabeza y aprieto tanto mis labios como los puños con las sábanas, lo último que veo antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos es a Loki sostener sus maños con bastante potencia sobre la cabecera de caoba maciza, termino de cerrar mi nublada vista, mi espalda se curvea y mis pechos chocan con el suyo, muerde uno de mis pezones, lo suelta, una embestida bastante salvaje y con ella ambos llegamos a un lujoso orgasmo, suspiro profundamente, al igual que él. Me siento punzante con él dentro, duramos algunos minutos así, mientras nuestras respiraciones se calma. Pronto sale de mí y gimo por el movimiento, se recuesta a mi lado, me muevo hacia un lado y lo abrazo, nunca había abrazado por gusto a alguien, excepto a James, y el sentimiento que sentía con él lo estoy presenciando ahora, trato de separarme, pero pronto caigo dormida.

* * *

**_Este cap solo fue el comienzo de las primeras noches juntos para Rygge y Loki, espero les haya gustado, aunque estuvo tranquilo ;) _**

**_Saludos._**

**_;)_**


	8. DecepciónAceptación

**Descepción**

Despierto más aliviada y satisfecha de lo normal, suspiro a gusto y me muevo un poco. El bienestar y la tranquilidad me invaden.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, recuerdo lo de anoche, checo el reloj de la habitación y veo que son exactamente las tres de la tarde. Hemos dormido demasiado, más porque lo hicimos unas seis veces después de caer rendida y llegar al orgasmo hasta hacernos agua. bueno, al menos yo. Giro y me topo con un cómodo, despeinado y revuelto Loki, paso mi brazo por su pecho y mi pierna la entrelazo con las suyas, suspira, y lo primero que hace es abrazarme, estrecharme fuertemente entre sus largos, torneados y cálidos brazos. Me siento segura y a la vez sucia.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho? –murmuro mirando a la nada.

\- Lo hemos hecho.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? –lo miro a sus ojos esmeralda.

\- No –dice – ¿qué me has hecho tú a mí?

\- Solo fue la calentura de la noche fría.

\- ¿Entonces lo hiciste por necesidad?

No contesto y le desvío la mirada. Rayos. Solo espero no haber compartido mucho con él, aunque eso por lo visto pasa sin nuestro consentimiento. Lo cual es extraño en alguien como nosotros. Toma mi mentón y hace que lo mire.

\- Yo no considero haber perdido mí tiempo, Rygge.

\- Sí, lo hice por gusto… pero ahora me siento mal... me... me siento sucia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acabas te de acostar con el príncipe de Asgard sin tener ninguna relación?

\- No… solo que… fuiste tan... atrevido –me senté –solo a una persona en toda mi maldita vida le di el "honor" de hacerlo y ese fue James, no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que dejara…

Fui callada por un beso que cayó de golpe sobre mis labios, casi por la fuerza abre mis labios e introduce su lengua, juega un rato con ella, es tan apasionado, con sus largos dedos recorre mi mejilla y con otra mano mi cabello y mi nuca. Y luego se separa... lentamente.

\- ¿Quién es James? –pregunta curioso.

\- Nicholls, James Nicholls.

\- Ah –se nota que sea molestado un poco. Me da otro beso.

\- Hemos estado demasiado tiempo sin salir.

\- No te preocupes, me encargué de crear algunas ilusiones de nosotros en el comedor mientras dormía, no han sospechado nada.

\- Practicaste proyección física ¿por qué?

\- Efectivamente solo para lo que se haya cruzado por tu mente… así que ten cuidado… porque soy capaz de hacerte mía por dos lugares a la vez.

\- ¡Loki!

\- No miento, aunque hablaba de habitaciones, tu pensaste mal... aunque no sería mala idea... –dice, alguien abre la puerta, es una ilusión mía, pronto desaparece.

\- Te prohíbo hacerlo a menos de que sea necesario.

\- Está bien -dice aburrido, pronto alguien toca la puerta, me levanto, tambaleo un poco –sí, puse a prueba tu flexibilidad.

\- Idiota –murmuro -solo me levanté rápido, por si no sabías, mi flexibilidad es bastante -camino firme hasta la puerta y la abro –madre.

\- ¿Tomarás una ducha? -pregunta por la bata.

\- Sí, es que... estuve entrenando.

\- Ah, bueno… solo venía a decirte que el rey solo les dará permiso de ir por unos cuantos días a Midgard a Loki y a Dagr.

\- Oh, está bien, gracias –le digo, y antes de cerrar la puerta dice:

\- Siento lo del otro día, querida.

\- Está bien, solo no lo olvides, sabes que es doloroso –cierro la puerta, camino varios metros y luego me tiro literalmente sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta esa firme, gruesa y seductora voz.

\- Es tarde, por lo menos me gustaría estar a las cinco de la tarde en Midgard.

\- ¿En dos horas?

\- No, en el horario midgardiano, o sea en cuatro –ciento sus manos en mi cintura.

\- Vamos a tomar una ducha –me levanta junto con él.

\- Espero que eso sea, estoy cansada.

\- Pues no lo será –comienza a besar mi espalda hasta llegar a mi coxis, acaricia mis caderas y mete una mano entre mi húmeda zona y con otra sostiene mi abdomen en alto. Pronto siento su enorme erección chocar contra mis glúteos, pues está sobre mí.

Salgo de la ducha prácticamente seguida por Loki, apenas terminamos de tener sexo tres veces más y no es capaz de dejarme andar sola. Entro a mi closet y busco ropa cómoda; lo usual. Termino de arreglarme y salgo a mi cuarto, Loki está sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor. Me siento a su lado y pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, inmediatamente lo abrazo por la posición.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –dice, el hecho de que pidiera permiso me asombra.

\- Seguro.

\- Gritaste horriblemente fuerte cuando tu madre usó su magia en ti… ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, digamos que muchas veces de lo que estas hecho se puede derivar tu propio veneno.

\- Entonces…

\- Si mi madre usa mucha magia en mí, eso le afecta a mí organismo porque es demasiada magia contenida en un solo cuerpo, cambiarle a alguien el look no es usar mucha magia, eso se hace hasta con chasquear los dedos –él asiente aun confundido –si mi madre está enojada y usa magia en alguien, podría matarlo, es como soltar veneno por el aire o drenarlo por las venas… admitiré que mi madre, junto con Frigga son dos armas poderosas, y de ellas seguimos nosotros dos… somos tan poderosos que podemos dañas sin intención alguna solo con nuestro humor.

\- ¿Y lo de tu cabello?

\- Agradezco que no se haya vuelto rubio casi blanco… ayer traté de cambiarlo, pero gasté tanta magia y esfuerzo en hacerlo que mejor terminé por acostarme y luego pasó todo.

\- Admitiré que verte en el piso incluso me dolió a mí.

\- Bueno… no podías hacer nada… en esa situación no hay mucho que hacer más que esperar a que el dolor pase.

\- Que mal –murmura y lo siento apretar el abrazo, alguien toca la puerta, me levanto y vuelvo a abrir.

\- Madre –suspiro –ya te dije que estaba bien.

\- Sabes que la culpa me carcome, querida, así que te daré un obsequio, ven –me toma del brazo y me jala hacia afuera.

\- Espera, Loki está aquí –aviso.

\- Bueno, si quieres puede acompañarte.

\- Bien, espera –le digo y camino de vuelta quince metros hacia donde está Loki, el cual casi me toma de la cintura para supongo, sentarme en su regazo, pero esquivo sus manos –saldré un rato ¿quieres ir?

\- Seguro –se pone de pie – ¿a dónde iras?

\- Ni idea… es una sorpresa de mi madre –murmuro.

\- Reina Freyja –saluda Loki.

\- Buena tarde, príncipe –dice mi madre y comenzamos a caminar, la caminata se hace en silencio por al menos cinco minutos, hasta que madre decide hablar. Está bastante emocionada.

\- Apuesto a que tu regalo te encantará… prometo que así será, monta su caballo, Loki antes de montar el suyo me ofrece su mano, así que amable acepto, pronto él lo monta, para sus manos por mi cintura y toma la correa del caballo, seguimos a mi madre hasta el Bifröst, bajamos de los caballa y entramos –Heimdall, por favor, a donde habíamos acordado –le dice mi madre, el hombre obedece, aunque no muy convencido, el puente nos succiona y pronto caemos en tierra, una muy fría, congelada, llena de puentes, picos y runas nevados, caminamos por el lugar y un enorme lobo negro nos recibe, caminamos bastantes metros delante tras mi segura madre, pronto llegamos a un castillo completamente hecho por hielo y piedra de la montaña, una mujer con una capa negra se asoma y se nos acerca. Demonios. Estamos en Helheim. La mujer se guita la gorra, mostrando las mitades de su rostro, una muy bella de cabelleras azabache y otra echa hueso y putrefacción de cabellos grises, sonríe.

\- Rygget Freyjadóttir… y Loki Odinson… un placer –dice Hel, mira a mi madre y luego a mí –por aquí-

Murmura y camina hacia un sendero de árboles secos con nieve y hielo incrustados, a un lado el rio de veneno corre libre por la nieve. Bajo el castillo se ven las aldeas de quienes habitan el reino, de otro lado se ve el pueblo, tal vez tenga a sus propios guerreros entrenando. Nos detenemos en una cabaña grande de dos enormes pisos, está hecha de madera y piedra tallada con sellos, el lugar no es nada feo, casi parece que tiene la decoración de la biblioteca de Asgard. Definitivamente es la casa principal de guerreros honorables, tanto inmortales como... Hel abrió la puerta del lugar, Loki y yo entramos por órdenes de la diosa. Cerró la puerta tras nosotros y se fue con mi madre. Estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunta Loki, increíblemente no ha cuestionado nada… aunque es Hel, no hay que cuestionarla.

\- No entiendo que hacemos aquí –murmuro.

\- ¿Rygget? –escucho una voz lejana, pronto vuelve a hablar, los pasos se hacen más fuertes y cercanos, creo que alguien corre.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –dice Loki poniéndose casi frente a mí para cubrirme.

\- Ni idea –le contesto.

\- Por los dioses –se escucha a espaldas – ¿Rygget?

Me giro a ver… ¡por todos los ancianos que no han muerto!. El hombre corre hacia mí y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, o las que le quedan por viejo.

\- Señor Iatos –saludo al hombre.

\- Veo que viene acompañada, pero no importa, venga –dice caminamos hasta una gran biblioteca llena de telarañas, saca un libro negro con detalles plata y me lo entrega.

\- Me mandaría como condena al infierno por esto, pero ya estoy en él.

\- ¿Qué es? –pregunta Loki.

\- Son las cientos de muertas de Asgard, sus atajos, sus debilidades, y no solo de Asgard, también están los planos de los otros ocho mundos… hace centenares tu madre me dijo que lo buscabas, ahora aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo mi niña.

\- Gracias, Iatos.

\- Sabes que para eso y por esto estoy aquí –sonríe, me da otro abrazo, estrecha la mano de Loki y luego nos acompaña hasta salir del lugar, caminamos de vuelta al castillo, en el camino desaparezco el libro.

\- ¿Por qué te lo dio? –pregunta Loki con una voz firme –no me parece correcto que los atajos de los nueve mundos se regalen así porque sí.

\- Bueno, admitiré que ya no lo necesito tanto, ya me los sé casi todos, pero se agradece.

\- Si Odín se entera.

\- No lo hará.

\- Hija ¿todo bien? –pregunta mi madre al vernos.

\- Si, madre.

\- Bien –sonríe, a decir verdad estoy desilusionada –ven, debemos llegar a Fólkvangr.

\- ¿A qué?

\- Es otra sorpresa –dice.

El puente nos absorbe y aparecemos en aquel lugar rodeado de montañas, cascadas, flora y fauna en su apogeo y con aquel castillo de oro y marfil en medio, caminamos por el puente que cruza uno de todos los bordes del río, entramos a un pasillo, el cual debe dar a los jardines de Freyja.

\- Hija, recuérdame cuanto siglos tenías sin venir a Fólkvangr como si fuese Asgard o… Midgard.

\- No sé… creo que… como dos siglos, o menos, aunque admitiré que con esta tercer visita se me está haciendo seguido.

\- Es tu tercer visita en un mes, cariño –dice, entramos por unos enormes arcos a los jardines, miro a mi Loki que observa a detalle el lugar, luego a mi madre.

\- Mama ¿qué hacemos aquí? Dime la verdad –su cara se entristece – ¿mamá?

\- Hay algo que nunca te dije, Rygget… y ahora me arrepiento de ello.

\- Me estas poniendo los nervios en punta –le digo con exasperación.

\- James… el mortal –dice con fastidio –fue un soldado, un capitán, muy noble y honorable… él –baja la vista –hija, yo… lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero…

\- Él no fue a Helheim –contemplo.

\- No… sabes que el honor y el corazón son quienes nos llevan a donde merecemos.

\- Tantos años –murmuro claramente sorprendida… es difícil que me sorprendan. Y esto lo hiso.

\- Hija, no…

\- ¡Tantos años esperando Helheim! –grito, llamando la atención de Loki – ¡y no me lo dijiste!... yo… por eso no había si quiera dado la oportunidad de volverme a enamorar –murmuro.

\- Ry, sabes que no podrían estar juntos –excusa mi madre.

\- ¿Rygge, estás bien?

\- No… madre ¿por qué?

\- Hija, sabes que no podrían estar juntos, no podrías contraer matrimonio con un guerrero… no podrías con él por ningún motivo y…

\- Pero pude haberlo visitado, madre ¡Pude haberlo hecho! Nada me lo impedía, y eso lo sabes… ¿me trajiste a Fólkvangr solo para arruinarme el día? –grito con coraje.

\- No me hables así, Rygget –amenaza –y sí… así que mejor retírense a tu habitación y deja tal libro en su nuevo lugar –dice la reina con claro enojo, bufo con el comportamiento de cuando era adolescente, jalo a Loki del brazo y caminamos hasta mi habitación.

\- Ry... ¿qué sucedió exactamente? –pregunta después de unos pasillos.

No contesto.

\- Ry.

\- Ya escuchaste, no necesito decirte nada –abro la puerta de mi alcoba, entramos y las cierro tan fuerte que retumban.

\- ¿Rygge?

\- ¡Te dije que…! –mi grito no es terminado, Loki no ha hablado, sino aquel rubio alto de ojos azules, tez blanca, vestido en cuero negro y armaduras que hacen que su cuerpo se vea aún más torneado, tiene los ojos con bastante sorpresa, sus pasos hacia mí son seguros, los míos son torpes y lentos, baja las escaleras, corre hacia mí, en segundos toma mi cintura y mi nuca para después besarme, no dudo en responderle y abrazarlo.

\- Rygge… eres tú –murmura James contra mis labios –sigues igual de hermosa que aquel día que te conocí.

\- Sé que sí, Nicholls –sonrío modesta.

\- ¿Nicholls? –escucho, es Loki.

¡Por todos los elfos oscuros, estoy muerta!

\- Ah, debe ser el príncipe Loki Odinson… un placer –hace un gesto con la cabeza en forma de reverencia, después sus ojos muestran pánico –un momento.

\- ¿James?

\- ¿Significa que estas muerta?

\- No, bueno fuera –sonrío, aunque ya no con el gusto de antes.

\- Entonces solo cumpliste tu promesa, amor.

\- Te dije que algún día te visitaría… aunque nunca pensé que en mi propia casa.

\- ¿Casa?

\- Recuerdas todas esas cosas de las que te hable, de las que "sacaba de libros"

\- Siempre supe que mi mujer era especial –me dice, siento un poco de ira, mis sentimientos deben estar conectados con Loki por lo de…

\- Bueno, nunca dejé de sorprender a nadie. Hubiese sido muy bueno que estuvieras peleando conmigo en la guerra… Si… te hubiese protegido.

\- Independientemente de eso –levanta mi mentón –tú querías hacerlo y yo no te lo permití, por tu seguridad.

\- ¡Quería protegerte, debía protegerte!

\- Cariño… te protegí porque si descubrían quién y qué eras… sí, te adorarían como la diosa que eres… pero sabes que también habían consecuencias que la ciencia pudo haber hecho contigo ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé.

\- Rygget ¿no debemos irnos ya? –dice Loki.

\- ¿A dónde irás? –pregunta James.

\- Iré a Midgard, deberías verla ahora, es tan moderna, muy pocas cosas de tu época quedan, aunque admitiré que aún conservo la casa en Inglaterra.

\- Admitiré que a pesar de que compartíamos ese lugar con Stewart, era divertido y acogedor.

\- Bueno, no por nada compré esa casona –la puerta de mi habitación suena.

\- Deben querernos en el castillo de Odín, Rygge.

\- Creo que el príncipe tiene prisa –me murmura James.

\- Algo así –contesto.

\- Los escoltaré en el camino.

\- Bien –dice Loki con un tono disgustado, me toma del a mano y me jala hacia él para caminar hasta la puerta, cuando la abre una dama se encuentra tras ella.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, majestad –dice apenada al ver a los hombres –pero debemos hacer el aseo a la habitación.

\- Está bien, Dinn, adelante –le digo, salimos escoltados por James, Loki no evita soltarme ni un segundo, a decir verdad, ya he de tener sus dedos marcados sobre mi puño.

\- Le voy a dejar claro a este hombre que ahora eres mía.

\- Déjalo en paz, Loki… tú y yo no somos nada –trato de hacer que mes suelte, pero aprieta aún más su agarre, salimos del lugar y llegamos al puente de Fólkvangr, y antes de partir James dice:

\- ¿Vendrás seguido?

\- Lo dudo mucho, Nicholls, la mantendré ocupada –le dice Loki.

\- Trataré de venir seguido –me separo de Loki para abrazar a James.

\- No hay nada explicar –susurra en mi oído y lo abrazo más fuerte, pues su tono fue triste y dolido. Lo miro, no se ve preocupado.

\- ¡Heimdall! –exclama Loki, se despide con un gesto de James y el puente nos absorbe apareciendo en El Bifröst.

\- ¿No deberíamos estar en Midgard?

\- Recogeré algunas cosas –agradezco a Heimdall con un gesto y continuo caminando, aparezco mi caballa y cabalgo hasta casta el castillo seguida por Loki.

\- Rygge ¿Por qué parece como si huyeras? –exclama hasta que me alcanza.

\- No huyo, solo trato de concentrarme –bajo de mi caballo y caballo y camino. Piso tan fuerte que siento el rebote en los muslos, entro por varios pasillos hasta llegar al principal, pues he de pasar por él para llegar a otros que dan a las habitaciones, podría teletransportarme, pero necesito caminar y despejar mi…

\- Te tengo –dice forzadamente, siento sus manos en mi cintura y mi nuca, después sus labios reclamando los míos para luego empujar con su lengua e invadir mi boca. Recobro la conciencia.

\- ¡Loki! –exclamo claramente enojada, me teletransporto a la habitación, pero no pasan ni cinco segundos para que él aparezca.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –exclama pronunciando su perfecto lado derecho con severidad y enojo.

\- ¡Me acabas de besar frente a la corte, frente a nuestras madres, frente a Thor! ¡Frente a todos! –le grito, hace otros de sus movimientos rápidos y severos, me toma de los brazos y me aprieta contra él, me besa desesperadamente, como si estuviese reclamando algo, me muerde.

\- Entiéndelo, Rygge –dice con coraje –James, él fue hace siglos, te apuesto a que ha de estar con otra doncella y ese beso y abrazo que acabo de limpiar con mi saliva son de solo un saludo, te extrañó, lo noté, así que escucha bien, Lady, ya eres mía, y se lo mostraré a los nueve mundos de todas las maneras que a mí me plazcan.


	9. Dos Nuevas Visitas

**SIN PROBLEMAS**

MIDGARD "La Tierra"

_This is what I brought you; this you can keep ***** _

_This is what I brought; you may forget me _

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

This is what I brought you; this you can keep

This is what I brought; you may forget me

I promised you my heart, just promise to sing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought; I thought you need me

This is what I thought; so think me naive

I promise you a heart, you promised to

keep Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

MAKE beauty stay IF I take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

— Rygge...Rygge... ¡FREYADÓTTIR! -exclama Loki mientras hace señas con las manos.

— ¿Qué quieres? -pregunto sonreída por su cara de molestia y sus señas.

— ¿Podrías dejar esas basuras midgardianas y escucharme?

— No -me pongo de nuevo un auricular, sigo escuchando la música mientras miro por la ventana como salimos del campo para adentrarnos a la ciudad. Miro una mano pasar por mi rostro, no mucho y "Mr. Attenttion" me retira los audífonos, pronto comienza a besar desde mi sien hasta mi clavícula, el sentir es esquicito, pero no aquí, lo empujo con mi mano y se estampa exageradamente contra Dagr. Reprimo mi carcajada por su acto, al igual que Gregor, el chofer.

— Doctora, el señor Anthony está llamando.

— No contestes, debe estar llamando para hacer bromas.

— Está bien -dice el hombre de canas - ¿quiere que pasemos a algún lugar en especial antes de llegar al Edificio?

— No, gracias, toma como prioridad el edificio, si necesito algo te aviso para que mandes a alguien por ello.

— ¿Hospital? -pregunta Loki.

— Solo va a visitar a su bola de locos.

— Dagr, deberías respetarlos... ¿O quieres ir a terapia intensiva de nuevo? -le digo, traga grueso -Lo supuse -Greg abre la puerta de la YUKON 15 y bajamos. Caminamos unos metros hasta entrar a aquel edificio de cristal de veinte pisos, entramos a él y la modernidad del lugar nos recibe, además de Elena.

— Doctora Kozlov!

— Elena -la saludo - ¿qué tal la tarde?

—Pues ha sido bastante tranquila, desde que se fue los doctores han sido maravillosos... bueno, eso me dicen los pacientes.

—Eso es bueno, pero necesito comprobarlo por mí misma, Elena.

—Claro, por cierto, quieren alguno café o chocolate caliente? es que la verdad no pensamos que fuera a regresar tan pronto.

—Sí, está vez no les avisé... pero no, gracias, atenderé a algunos pacientes o los visitaré, tengo algunos planes para esta tarde, y si me traen algo calentito sabes que puedo distraerme, y no queremos eso -le digo mientras subimos al elevador - si se me ofrece algo, te llamaré a ti o a Gregory -digo antes de que cierren las puertas.

—Esa mujer habla demasiado -comienza Loki.

—Igual que tú.

—Deberías tenerme más respeto.

—Supongo.. pero algo en me dice que... no.

—Eres fastidiosa.

—Solo soy bocona.

—Sí, querida, tu garganta ya me lo demostró -dice, Dagr nos mira. Le doy con la rodilla en la entrepierna a Loki, gime un poco y se sostiene, se levanta con coraje —Escucha mujer, ya te toleré bastante -dice mientras de un movimiento brusco me estampa contra el elevador y recorre todo mi cuello con su mano, apretando. Duele.

—¡Alto, Odinson! -exclama Dagr, separándolo justo antes de ver mis intensiones -Rygge, será mejor que guardes esa daga si no quieres ser encerrada de nuevo.

—Bien -respondo guardando mi arma, la cual Loki vio que apuntaba a su corazón.

—¿Estas demente?

—Soy psiquíatra, no podría estarlo -me burlo y salgo del elevador.

—¿A qué viniste Ry? -pregunta Dagr.

—De visita, es mi edificio, puedo venir cuando quiera.

—Deberías venir después.

—Ya estoy aquí -tomo mi libreta de anotaciones y reviso los horarios, dejo la libreta en su lugar y salgo por la puerta de mi oficina, camino en silencio hasta una puerta con las siglas "**_En Recuperación_**", abro la puerta y solo yo entro, todos me miran, con sorpresa, con miedo —Buen día.

—Es la doctora Kozlov -se escucha.

—Veo que hay de nuevo ingreso... ¿podrían presentarse?

—Son algo timidos los nuevos, doctora Kozlov -dice un hombre al entrar, es alto, delgado y usa lentes, se ve bien, estrecha mi mano -ellos hablan mucho de usted, me impresiona, todos sus métodos y teorías sobre recuperación con actividades mentales, es simplemente increíble, yo la verdad aun no estoy muy convencido, pues he aplicado también mis métodos, pues les hace falta disciplina y menos conexión con el mundo exterior, debería tomar en cuenta que su recuperación nunca será visible si los sigue tratando con amabilidad -dice cada palabra con una tonada bastante impotente.

—Bueno, admitiré que no fue fácil llegar a esta altura de la psiquiatría, mis métodos y teorías son altamente efectivos y deberá saber que están calificados, más de cincuenta pacientes han salido perfectamente recuperados o con su elementado control para poder sobrevivir allá afuera, los doctores de estos tiempos no son como los anteriores... o al menos eso pensaba de la mayoría... así que espero que no haya enterrado muchos cuerpos, doctor...

—Roman... Albert Roman, treinta años, un exitoso soltero -sonríe con modestia.

—Doctor Roman, si no le importa debo retirarme, por cierto, he dejado algunos obsequios para "mis" pacientes, espero que los reciban... con permiso -le digo, no estrecho su mano ni hago algún gesto de despedida, solo doy la espalda y me marcho, afuera estaban Loki y Dagr esperándome —Vámonos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunta Dagr.

—Nada, solo alguien me es sospechoso, es todo -entramos al elevador, de un momento a otro mi animo a cambiado, no presiento nada bueno. En cuanto las puertas se abren bajamos y mi ego explota -¡No puedo creer que una mierda recién graduada trate de interrogar teorías explicitas y resueltas a alguien que lleva más de dos siglos actualizando esta puta profesión... ese mocoso es un imbécil sin experiencia!

—Rygge, de que...?

—No preguntes -escucho a Dagr,subimos de nuevo a la camioneta y Gregor no pregunta nada, conoce mis gestos mejor que nadie. Se dedica a manejar todo el camino hasta mis aposentos, en cuanto llegamos al gran edificio bajamos, ni el portero reacciona mas que para abrir la puerta, así que entramos al lugar cubierto por modernidad negra y blanca de mármol. Subimos al elevador y pulso el botón hacia el piso 22.

—Odio la música del elevador, se suponía que debían cambiarla -murmuro y reviso mi teléfono, tengo una llamada perdida, pero no veo de quién es. Un numero más vuelve a marcar -¿Diga?

—"Doctora Kozlov", uno de sus pacientes ha sufrido un derrame y ha muerto -dicen tras la línea.

—Conozco a una sola persona que podría decir esas estupideces -contesto.

—Supuse que sí, querida -dice esa voz juvenil.

—¿Quién es? -pregunta Loki, lo ignoro.

—¿Qué necesitas, querido, Olson?

—Estoy en Alemania y necesito quedarme en algún lugar, no quiero un hotel de lujo, así que llegaré a tu casa y dormiré contigo.

—Como supiste que...?

—Pensé que ya me conocías... sabes que tengo de vidente a tu "Ricitos de Oro"

—El maldito de Lewis.

—Así es... te veré en el Oktoverfest, querida.

—No hagas ningún desastre -pido.

—¡Que va! Si yo siempre termino cuidándote -exclama.

—Me descubriste, hasta luego.

Las puertas del elevador se abren, apenas piso la alfombra del living y una estruendosa y engreída voz explota en la sala.

—¡Rygget! Tenía tanto sin verte.

—¿Stark? -murmura Loki, su cara no me señala nada, en absoluto bueno.

—"Doctora Kozlov", uno de sus pacientes ha sufrido un derrame y ha muerto -dicen tras la línea.

—Conozco a una sola persona que podría decir esas estupideces -contesto.

—Supuse que sí, querida -dice esa voz juvenil.

—¿Quién es? -pregunta Loki, lo ignoro.

—¿Qué necesitas, querido, Olson?

—Estoy en Alemania y necesito quedarme en algún lugar, no quiero un hotel de lujo, así que llegaré a tu casa y dormiré contigo.

—Como supiste que...?

—Pensé que ya me conocías... sabes que tengo de vidente a tu "Ricitos de Oro"

—El maldito de Lewis.

—Así es... te veré en el Oktoverfest, querida.

—No hagas ningún desastre -pido.

—¡Que va! Si yo siempre termino cuidándote -exclama.

—Me descubriste, hasta luego.

Las puertas del elevador se abren, apenas piso la alfombra del living y una estruendosa y engreída voz explota en la sala.

—¡Rygget! Tenía tanto sin verte.

—¿Stark? -murmura Loki, su cara no me señala nada, en absoluto bueno.

—¡Diva!

—¿Se conocen?

—¡Que si no -comienza Stark- sabía que te gustaba el peligro y la acción, pero esto es mucho peor, Kozlov!

—Tony ¿podrías explicarte?

—Mejor me retiro -comenta Dagr saliendo del living.

—Rygget, este hombre un monstruo, creímos gracias a Thor que él estaba muerto -le dice mirando con odio, el hombre se acerca a mi y me toma del brazo, como si me fuera a proteger.

—Explí... -mi frase no termina, Lewis sale apurado del elevador.

—Tarde -murmura.

—¡Genial, no sabía que hoy habría reunión en mi casa!

—Se suponía que debía avisarte de esto pero.

—¿Entonces exactamente qué está ocurriendo? -dice Loki, se acerca a Tony y a mi, no hace ningún movimiento brusco, solo toca a Tony para quitar su mano de mi brazo y acercarme a él lenta y posesivamente.

—Espero que no hayas venido a provocarme problemas, Hombre de hojalata -le dice Loki, amenazante.

—Pues ya que estoy aquí, vine a evitarlos, no permitiré que dañes o metas en problemas a Rygge.

—Por eso, Anthony Stark... ¿qué sucedió?

—Él provocó todo en New York, Rygge, lo del museo en Alemana, que aun agradezco que tu trabajo te sacara a tiempo del lugar.

—Por favor, he provocado peores cosas en otros mundos -le digo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

—¿Mundos?

—Ups.

—¿Qué mundos?

—Lamento decírtelo, Stark, pero mi mujer es igual que Thor y que yo.

—¿Tú mujer? -exclamamos Tony y yo -por favor, ni tú te la crees.

—Como sea... ¿exactamente a qué has venido, Tony?

—A mi cita semestral.

—Anthony.

—Pepper está de negocios conmigo, ella se encarga, y yo vine a visitarte... quería invitarte al Oktoberfest.

—Bueno, podríamos...

—¿Invitarlo? No dudo que alguien lo reconozca.

—Anthony, fue hace mucho.

—Rygge, no quiero que lastimen a mi pequeña favorita.

—¿Sabes qué edad tengo? -reí.

—Hay que hablar de eso -besa mi mejilla - cuídate, querida, te veré en la noche -dice, toma a Lewis del brazo y lo jala hasta el elevador, alguien será regañado por no evitar esto. Y salió demasiado rápido, simplemente sin causar problemas, apuesto a que le ha llamado Pepper.

—Espero que no nos causen problemas -comenta Loki.

—Sigues alterado ¿podría saber por qué?

—No estoy alterado.

—Bueno, si no les importa, irá a ver a dónde -dice Dagr, revisa su teléfono,entra al elevador para luego desaparecer por él también.

Genial, ahora estoy sola con un egocéntrico dios enojado.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué tan alterado?

—Guarda silencio, no estoy alterado, solo -suspira -... olvídalo.

—Bien -miro de un lado a otro, observo mi cocina y me acerco a ella, al parecer la señora Trümper ha dejado postres - abro la nevera y de reojo veo que Loki está sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra de mármol -¿quieres pastel?

—¿Midgardiano?

—La señora Trümper cocina delicioso, sino no la contrataría, Loki.

—¿La señora Trümper?

—La cocinera -explico con ironía -¿quieres?

—¿De qué es?

—Es pastel alemán... coco, chocolate, cajeta y nuez.

—Está bien -se recarga en su puño.

—Será mejor comer antes de beber -bromeo.

—Sabes que estas bebidas no nos afectan.

—Solo era una metáfora.

—No lo era.

—Ya cállate.

—No, querida, ni un segundo.

—Eres inmutable.

—Soy un dios.

—Un maldito.

—Bendecido, querida.

—Sí... un imbécil.

—No, solo soy...

—Perfecto -interrumpo, pero lo dije en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo - dejo su rebanada de pastel frente a él y la mía en el banco frente a él, tomo mi tenedor de plata y comienzo a comer, no dejo de mirar el pastel.

—No, solo soy alguien afortunado, alguien que no lo merece... tú, Rygge, tu sí eres perfecta.

—Trágate tus palab... -he sido interrumpida por un beso, siento el sabor del coco y el chocolate, saben bien en él, siento sus manos recorrer mi cintura, después aprieta mis glúteos y me hace reír por el acto.

El timbre suena.

—No atiendas -dice y continua besándome, muerde mi labio inferior y saca sangre de él, lame. EL timbre suena. Mi teléfono también... después el del penthouse.

—Loki.

—No vayas -me toma de las muñecas antes de poder separarme de él.

—Iré -cierro mi chaqueta, le doy un beso y camino directo al recibidor, las puertas del elevador se abren y Fagan aparece.

—Hola, preciosa -dice, me toma de la cintura y me carga, me eleva a tal punto de que besa mis mejillas, rio por el acto, me baja y veo a aquel ojiazul feliz.

—Hola, Fag -respondo, escucho un carraspeo.

—¿Nuevo hombre? -pregunta Fagan, se acerca a Loki, le toma la mano y la estrecha -Supongo que sí -se responde solo -Fagan Freyson, primo de Freyadóttir -se presenta, Loki lo escanea, debe ser por haber dicho tan sueltamente mi segundo nombre, Fagan lo nota -puedes decirme Ricky en Midgard.

—¿Primo?

—El tió FRey no habla mucho de Fagan, nunca está.

—Nunca estamos -corrige Fagan, aquel chico que ha teñido sus ondas rubias a negras, aquel rockero que me ha acompañado en mi estancia en Midgard pero que se ha hecho de una banda de música punk y que ha retado varias veces a su padre y al trono... Pero no, ha sido tan resguardado que es casi como si no existiera en todo Yggdrasil.

—Bueno, bueno... se supone que nos veríamos esta noche.

—¿Has visto al menos que hora es?

—No lo creo -respondo.

—Son las siete y cincuenta, preferiría ir saliendo ya si queremos ver a las camareras.

—¿Y yo por qué? -reí por su comentario- aparte están todo el día y la noche.

—Cierto ¿llevarás a tu novio?... El cual no se ha presentado.

—Perdón, seguía comparando el parecido -dice- Loki Odinson.

—Creí que eras hijo de Laufey.

—Fagan -reprimo y lo pellizco.

—¡Auch! ¿qué?

—Deberías retocarte tu delineado, creo que está apunto de correrse por todo tu rostro -amenazo.

—Tranquila.

—Deberíamos salir de una vez -le digo.

—¿No vendrá tu amigo por ti? -pregunta Loki.

—Cierto... ¿irás? -pregunto.

—Quiero vigilarte.

—No es necesario... en parte, si haces eso, Tony en verdad creerá que soy tu mujer.

—¿Y no lo eres?

—No... no que yo sepa -murmuro -tomaré una ducha y... después nos vamos.

—¡Te tardarás años en arreglarte! -reclama Fagan.

—Tardaré lo que tenga qué... si quieres irte ya en el jet de Tony -le digo, les doy la espalda y camino unos treinta metros hasta mi habitación, abro la puerta, la cierro de vuelta y entro hasta el baño y mientras preparo la ducha me desnudo, hace algo de frio, al parecer la calefacción sigue apagada. toco el agua de la regadera, está tibia, así que entro y comienzo a ducharme, masajear mi cuerpo y mi cabello me relaja, bastante a decir verdad, no sé porque cambie tan rápido mi humor... supongo que fue por lo que dijo Loki...

—Mi mujer -escucho.


	10. Sin Resentimientos

**SIN PROBLEMAS**

_—¡Rygget! Tenía tanto sin verte._

_—¿Stark? -murmura Loki, su cara no me señala nada, en absoluto bueno._

—¡Diva!

—¿Se conocen?

—¡Que si no -comienza Stark- sabía que te gustaba el peligro y la acción, pero esto es mucho peor, Kozlov!

—Tony ¿podrías explicarte?

—Mejor me retiro -comenta Dagr saliendo del living.

—Rygget, este hombre un monstruo, creímos gracias a Thor que él estaba muerto -le dice mirando con odio, el hombre se acerca a mi y me toma del brazo, como si me fuera a proteger.

—Explí... -mi frase no termina, Lewis sale apurado del elevador.

—Tarde -murmura.

—¡Genial, no sabía que hoy habría reunión en mi casa!

—Se suponía que debía avisarte de esto pero.

—¿Entonces exactamente qué está ocurriendo? -dice Loki, se acerca a Tony y a mi, no hace ningún movimiento brusco, solo toca a Tony para quitar su mano de mi brazo y acercarme a él lenta y posesivamente.

—Espero que no hayas venido a provocarme problemas, Hombre de hojalata -le dice Loki, amenazante.

—Pues ya que estoy aquí, vine a evitarlos, no permitiré que dañes o metas en problemas a Rygge.

—Por eso, Anthony Stark... ¿qué sucedió?

—Él provocó todo en New York, Rygge, lo del museo en Alemana, que aun agradezco que tu trabajo te sacara a tiempo del lugar.

—Por favor, he provocado peores cosas en otros mundos -le digo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

—¿Mundos?

—Ups.

—¿Qué mundos?

—Lamento decírtelo, Stark, pero mi mujer es igual que Thor y que yo.

—¿Tú mujer? -exclamamos Tony y yo -por favor, ni tú te la crees.

—Como sea... ¿exactamente a qué has venido, Tony?

—A mi cita semestral.

—Anthony.

—Pepper está de negocios conmigo, ella se encarga, y yo vine a visitarte... quería invitarte al Oktoberfest.

—Bueno, podríamos...

—¿Invitarlo? No dudo que alguien lo reconozca.

—Anthony, fue hace mucho.

—Rygge, no quiero que lastimen a mi pequeña favorita.

—¿Sabes qué edad tengo? -reí.

—Hay que hablar de eso -besa mi mejilla - cuídate, querida, te veré en la noche -dice, toma a Lewis del brazo y lo jala hasta el elevador, alguien será regañado por no evitar esto. Y salió demasiado rápido, simplemente sin causar problemas, apuesto a que le ha llamado Pepper.

—Espero que no nos causen problemas -comenta Loki.

—Sigues alterado ¿podría saber por qué?

—No estoy alterado.

—Bueno, si no les importa, irá a ver a dónde -dice Dagr, revisa su teléfono,entra al elevador para luego desaparecer por él también.

Genial, ahora estoy sola con un egocéntrico dios enojado.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué tan alterado?

—Guarda silencio, no estoy alterado, solo -suspira -... olvídalo.

—Bien -miro de un lado a otro, observo mi cocina y me acerco a ella, al parecer la señora Trümper ha dejado postres - abro la nevera y de reojo veo que Loki está sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra de mármol -¿quieres pastel?

—¿Midgardiano?

—La señora Trümper cocina delicioso, sino no la contrataría, Loki.

—¿La señora Trümper?

—La cocinera -explico con ironía -¿quieres?

—¿De qué es?

—Es pastel alemán... coco, chocolate, cajeta y nuez.

—Está bien -se recarga en su puño.

—Será mejor comer antes de beber -bromeo.

—Sabes que estas bebidas no nos afectan.

—Solo era una metáfora.

—No lo era.

—Ya cállate.

—No, querida, ni un segundo.

—Eres inmutable.

—Soy un dios.

—Un maldito.

—Bendecido, querida.

—Sí... un imbécil.

—No, solo soy...

—Perfecto -interrumpo, pero lo dije en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo - dejo su rebanada de pastel frente a él y la mía en el banco frente a él, tomo mi tenedor de plata y comienzo a comer, no dejo de mirar el pastel.

—No, solo soy alguien afortunado, alguien que no lo merece... tú, Rygge, tu sí eres perfecta.

—Trágate tus palab... -he sido interrumpida por un beso, siento el sabor del coco y el chocolate, saben bien en él, siento sus manos recorrer mi cintura, después aprieta mis glúteos y me hace reír por el acto.

El timbre suena.

—No atiendas -dice y continua besándome, muerde mi labio inferior y saca sangre de él, lame. EL timbre suena. Mi teléfono también... después el del penthouse.

—Loki.

—No vayas -me toma de las muñecas antes de poder separarme de él.

—Iré -cierro mi chaqueta, le doy un beso y camino directo al recibidor, las puertas del elevador se abren y Fagan aparece.

—Hola, preciosa -dice, me toma de la cintura y me carga, me eleva a tal punto de que besa mis mejillas, rio por el acto, me baja y veo a aquel ojiazul feliz.

—Hola, Fag -respondo, escucho un carraspeo.

—¿Nuevo hombre? -pregunta Fagan, se acerca a Loki, le toma la mano y la estrecha -Supongo que sí -se responde solo -Fagan Freyson, primo de Freyadóttir -se presenta, Loki lo escanea, debe ser por haber dicho tan sueltamente mi segundo nombre, Fagan lo nota -puedes decirme Ricky en Midgard.

—¿Primo?

—El tió FRey no habla mucho de Fagan, nunca está.

—Nunca estamos -corrige Fagan, aquel chico que ha teñido sus ondas rubias a negras, aquel rockero que me ha acompañado en mi estancia en Midgard pero que se ha hecho de una banda de música punk y que ha retado varias veces a su padre y al trono... Pero no, ha sido tan resguardado que es casi como si no existiera en todo Yggdrasil.

—Bueno, bueno... se supone que nos veríamos esta noche.

—¿Has visto al menos que hora es?

—No lo creo -respondo.

—Son las siete y cincuenta, preferiría ir saliendo ya si queremos ver a las camareras.

—¿Y yo por qué? -reí por su comentario- aparte están todo el día y la noche.

—Cierto ¿llevarás a tu novio?... El cual no se ha presentado.

—Perdón, seguía comparando el parecido -dice- Loki Odinson.

—Creí que eras hijo de Laufey.

—Fagan -reprimo y lo pellizco.

—¡Auch! ¿qué?

—Deberías retocarte tu delineado, creo que está apunto de correrse por todo tu rostro -amenazo.

—Tranquila.

—Deberíamos salir de una vez -le digo.

—¿No vendrá tu amigo por ti? -pregunta Loki.

—Cierto... ¿irás? -pregunto.

—Quiero vigilarte.

—No es necesario... en parte, si haces eso, Tony en verdad creerá que soy tu mujer.

—¿Y no lo eres?

—No... no que yo sepa -murmuro -tomaré una ducha y... después nos vamos.

—¡Te tardarás años en arreglarte! -reclama Fagan.

—Tardaré lo que tenga qué... si quieres irte ya en el jet de Tony -le digo, les doy la espalda y camino unos treinta metros hasta mi habitación, abro la puerta, la cierro de vuelta y entro hasta el baño y mientras preparo la ducha me desnudo, hace algo de frio, al parecer la calefacción sigue apagada. toco el agua de la regadera, está tibia, así que entro y comienzo a ducharme, masajear mi cuerpo y mi cabello me relaja, bastante a decir verdad, no sé porque cambie tan rápido mi humor... supongo que fue por lo que dijo Loki...

—Mi mujer -escucho.

* * *

**De paso, lectoras les recomiendo leer _Mi Inverso_, algo completo c; espero que les guste, saludos.**


End file.
